Unforgiven and Unforgotten
by horseluver18
Summary: Jack goes to Tortuga in search of a flame from his past who stole a map of his. He's determined not to fall back in love with her but fails. Soon, they're back together and happy. That is, until Jack abandons her and a new man strolls in to the picture...
1. Introducing Sydney

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the POTC characters. I only own Sydney and any other characters that may seem unfamiliar to you.

Unforgiven and Unforgotten 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Sydney**

Sydney sighed and sat down on a stool for a bit of rest. She had been on her feet all day and she was _very _tired. All too soon, her boss was in front of her, yelling at her to get back to work. She had no choice but to obey.

Sydney was a waitress at a pub in Tortuga. She had been working there for about a year and every day she hated it even more than the day before. But it was the only way to make a living seeing as being a whore had never been and never would be an option for her. She would sooner kill herself than do _that _for a living. It was sad really, she was only twenty-two and was already sick of living.

She got up from her stool, grabbed a few mugs of rum and put them down on a table packed with drunken men. Sydney ignored their comments and their eyes travelling up and down her body as she turned to leave.

Sydney sat back down on her stool to think. _How did I get to be here of all places? _She thought sadly. Suddenly, the sadness was replaced by anger. _This is his fault! Jack Sparrow, if I ever see you again, I'll kill you! _She laughed at that thought. She knew she would never kill him. She loved him too much for that.

The young woman's thoughts were interrupted by another waitress plopping down on the stool next to hers. Sydney knew that the other waitress' name was Emily and that she seemed like a pretty nice woman, but she had never really talked with her before.

"Hi there!" Emily said brightly. "You're Sydney, right?"

Sydney nodded.

"Well, you probably know this already, but I'm Emily," Emily said. "You know, I've seen you around here for awhile now, but you never talk to anyone."

Sydney shrugged.

"Listen," Emily said lowering her voice. "I heard that you've had problems with Jack Sparrow and I just wanted to let you know that it's okay. Almost every girl around here has had problems with him."

Oh, that's comforting, Sydney thought.

"You know, I can tell that with you and him, it was more than just a one night thing," Emily said kindly. "You can tell me about it if you want. I won't tell anyone."

Sydney didn't know why she decided to tell Emily her story. Maybe it was because her feelings had been bottled up for so long and she just had to tell someone. So, she made up her mind and began to tell Emily everything.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Sydney said uncertainly. "But you can't tell anyone, all right?"

Emily nodded.

"Okay," Sydney said again. "It all started..."

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, so there's the first chapter for you. I know it's short, but what are you gonna do? Anyway, I have the second chapter all typed and stuff. I'll post it when I get reviews. Ha, ha, ha!


	2. Quite A Tale

Ok, I'm back. Notice how quick I updated. Big thanks to **smartie-teri **for the review. You rock. Now, on with the story!!!

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter**

"Okay," Sydney said again. "It all started..."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Quite A Tale**

_Flashback_

_A very drunk Captain Jack Sparrow stumbled in to a bar. Sydney looked up to see him trip and land in a booth. She giggled and waited until he was in a sitting position before walking up to him to take his order._

"_What'll it be, sir?" She asked._

"_Not sir," he said in a gruff voice. "Captain, love, captain."_

"_All right," Sydney said. "What'll it be Captain?"_

"_What's your name?" He asked, completely ignoring her question. _

"_Sydney," she replied._

"_Lovely name," he said, nodding approvingly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."_

_Sydney stared at him. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow?"_

_Jack grinned. "I'm guessing you've heard of me, then?"_

"_Of course!" Sydney replied, then remembering her job, she asked, "So what'll it be then Captain?"_

"_Rum," he said. "And..."_

"_And...?" Sydney said, with a hand gesture._

"_Some pleasurable company, of course," he said, grinning and winking suggestively at her._

_Sydney snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you Captain, but I'm not a whore. Just a waitress." _

"_Pity," he muttered as she walked away to get him his rum._

_Each time Sydney returned with a full mug, Jack tried to persuade her to come back to the Black Pearl with him. As she brought him his third of fourth rum, he said, "You know love, if you don't back to the Pearl with me, I will be forced to stay here all night."_

_Sydney sighed. She had doubts. Charming and handsome as he may be, she did not want to sleep with him._

_As if reading her mind, Jack said, "You don't have to sleep with me, lass. We can just talk. Believe me, it would be best for you to agree."_

_Sydney raised an eyebrow, amused. "Oh really?"_

_Jack nodded. "You know why?"_

_Sydney rolled her eyes. "Enlighten me."_

_Jack grinned. "It would be best for you to agree because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. The great Captain Jack Sparrow does not usually bring back women to his cabin to just talk, love. Who knows why I'm doing it now, probably too much rum, but you should feel honored."_

_Sydney looked at him for a moment, one eyebrow still raised. "Just talk?"_

_Jack nodded._

"_Oh, all right," she said and Jack bounded out of the booth, took her hand and led her out the door. She barely had time to yell a goodbye to her boss before she was gone._

_That night, Jack and Sydney just talked. However, the same thing could not be said about the next night they spent together, or the next, or the next..._

_On their fifth night together, Jack was lying on his back on the bed in his cabin. His hat covered his eyes, but he wasn't sleeping. He was just quiet. Sydney lay on her stomach on top of Jack, her chin resting on his chest and her fingers playing with his beard._

_Jack was the one who broke the long silence. "Hey Syd, can I ask you a question, love?"_

"_Of course," Sydney replied absently. _

"_Do you like it here in Tortuga?" He asked._

_Her head snapped up and she stared for a long time at his face, or rather, his hat._

"_No," she replied softly. "I don't. I don't like my job, the people, anything. However, your presence has made everything more enjoyable."_

_He lifted his hat and grinned at her for a moment before his face returned to being serious and his hat hid his face once more._

"_So why are you here?" He asked._

_She snorted. "Where else am I going to go? I don't have family, friends, a home. I have nothing."_

"_Uh-huh," he said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Suddenly, he lifted his hat off his face and looked down at her. "Well, then. How would you like to come with me on the Pearl?"_

_She just stared at him for awhile. Then, she whispered, "Really?"_

"_Really," he said, grinning. "Go get your stuff and hurry back."_

_She smiled, kissed him and ran off._

_Jack and Sydney sailed together for awhile and neither one could be any happier. Jack taught Sydney everything she needed to know about being on a ship and things couldn't have been better. Then, it all changed._

_Jack was visiting a friend. His friend told him that there was a secret cave near France that had more treasure than could be imagined. The cave was called Fontaine de Richesses, but there was one catch; it was underwater. Few knew about the cave and Jack's friend wanted him to go after it. Jack, being Jack, of course accepted and set off right away. He told Sydney that it was too dangerous for her and dumped her off in Tortuga. She hadn't gone without a fight, though._

_The last dasy before she left the Pearl, Sydney found the one and only map that lead to the treasure. Blinded by her anger, she took it. Now, she was a waitress once more and she had his map. She hadn't seen Jack since then, but she knew he would come back._

_End of Flashback _

"Well," Emily said. "That's quite a tale, to say the least. I can't beleive you stole his map."

Sydney chuckled and nodded. She liked this Emily girl.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There you are, second chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Captain Jack Returns

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Sydney chuckled and nodded. She liked this Emily girl.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Captain Jack Returns**

Over time, Sydney and Emily became good friends. Soon, they were inseparable. Emily told Sydney the story of why she was is Tortuga. Emily was the daughter of very wealthy and important people. Emily hadn't liked that lifestyle at all, so, she had hitched a ride to Tortuga looking for adventure. She had ended up as a waitress instead. Unlike most parents who had runaway children, Emily's parents were supportive and had said that they only wanted her to be happy and that she could come back anytime. Sydney was a little envious of Emily. Oh, how she longed for those parents.

About a week had passed since Sydney had told Emily about her and Jack. She flew around the pub, handing out drinks and food. She returned to the counter for a refill on rum for a drunken man and saw Emily there.

"Hi," Emily said and smiled at her as she approached.

"Hey," Sydney said, returning the smile. "It's crazy in here."

"I know!" Emily laughed. "I'm exhaus- uh oh."

Sydney frowned as Emily's happy look turned in to a grim one. "What? What is it?" She asked.

Emily looked at her and bit her lip. She then pointed to the door. Sydney turned to look where she was pointing.

The door had just been flung open and in walked Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. They sat at a booth in a corner, laughing merrily. Jack walked like he owned the place, waving to people he knew and laughing. Sydney covered her mouth with her hand and quickly spun so that her back was facing him.

"Oh, God. What do I do?" Sydney hissed at Emily.

"I don't know." Emily muttered.

"Sydney! Emily!"

Both women whirled around to see their boss looking at them angrily with his hands on his hips. Sydney could see that behind her boss, Jack had looked up at the mention of her name.

_Damn it! _She thought. _Of course I have to be cursed with an uncommon name!_

"This is no time for chatting!" The boss cried. "We just had new customers walk in, so get to it!" He stormed away.

"Oh, Em, please, you do it" Sydney pleaded. "I can't face him."

Emily nodded and patted her shoulder reassuringly before walking over to Jack's booth to take orders. Sydney saw her and Jack talking for a moment before Emily returned. Jack's eyes strayed to Sydney and stayed there.

"What happened?" Sydney asked anxiously when Emily when she got back.

Emily gulped. "He requests that you serve him and his crew."

Sydney's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

Emily shook her head. "Sorry Sydney, but you're going to have to do it. Otherwise, you'll get fired."

Sydney nodded miserably. She slowly made her way over to the booth. When she arrived, she looked down and muttered, "What'll it be?"

Jack looked at her with an amused look on his face. "Sorry, love? What was that?"

Sydney sighed. That was just like Jack.

"I said, what'll it be?" She said, louder.

One jeweled finger came under her chin and pushed her had up so that she was looking Jack in the face. He smiled.

"There, that's better. Now we can all see your gorgeous face," he said. "Now, what was your question? Make sure you don't forget any part of it now."

The crew snickered at this and Sydney glared at Jack for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath. "What'll it be then, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack chuckled. "Good girl. Now, I will have a rum and I think the rest of me crew will as well, aye?"

A chorus of "Ayes" rang out. Sydney nodded and turned, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey, Syd, get back here for a second!" Jack called out. Sydney stiffened before turning and heading back to the table.

"Yes?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Take a step back, love," Jack said, grinning.

Sydney obeyed, arching an eyebrow at him. Jack's dark eyes ran up and down her body, drinking in her thin and average height figure, her piercing blue eyes, her smooth skin and her dark, wavy, shoulder-length hair. After he finished his little "inspection", he grinned.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you," he said. "Still gorgeous."

"Well, I congratulate you on this brilliant little conclusion of yours," Sydney said sarcastically.

"I see you've still got that sarcastic sense of humor," he said, smirking. "And I'm willing to bet me hat that you've still got that temper of yours."

"Care to find out?" Sydney asked angrily.

Jack just grinned and she walked away to get their rums.

As time passed, Jack's crew and all the other customers steadily began to leave the pub. Soon, Jack was the only one left and his eyes never left Sydney.

She delivered him what seemed like his tenth rum and he didn't seem very drunk at all. She put the mug on his table and turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to see what he was doing and in the blink of an eye, he had her on his lap.

Sydney actually laughed. "I see you haven't changed either."

"No," he muttered as he stood up with her in his arms. "Not a bit."

Sydney thought she knew what he was going to do, but she ended up being surprised. After he stood up, he didn't head to the door or anything, he placed her on the seat opposite from his.

"Now, love," he said, sitting back in his seat. "We need to talk."

**A/N:** Chapter 3. Review.


	4. A Rather Violent Talk

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I had to redo this chapter because at the end of it, I was using the name Charlotte instead of Sydney. The reason for that is Charlotte is the main character in one of my other stories and when I wrote this the other day, I had just finished writing a new chapter for the story with Charlotte in it. Very sorry for that little mistake. I'm just an idiot sometimes. Thank you **Wildmagelette** for pointing that out to me!

**Previous Chapter**

"Now, love," Jack said, sitting back in his chair. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Rather Violent Talk**

Sydney looked around nervously. She knew what was coming.

"One thing before we start," Jack said. "We're alone in here, right?"

Sydney nodded. "Why?"

Jack tilted his head. "Because, I'd rather keep this little chat private, savvy?"

Sydney nodded again.

"Good," Jack said. "Now, Sydney, love, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

Sydney snorted. "Are you joking? I'm a bloody waitress in a filthy town full of pirates and whores. Right where I started. You know, I feel so stupid. Two years ago, I was one hundred percent sure you'd keep me and we'd be together forever. Stupid, huh?"

Jack said nothing, just observed her.

Tears threatened to fall as the anger and sadness that had gathered over two years began to surface.

"I can't believe I actually stayed with you, loved you," Sydney went on, standing up. "I can't believe that, in my mind, I delayed what was inevitable! You're a pirate! A filthy scoundrel that throws away things and people he grows disinterested with!"

"I didn't grow disinterested with you, love," Jack said quietly. "We both know it was too dangerous."

"Don't give me that!" Sydney said, her voice rising steadily. "What we both know is that you got tired of your little whore and needed an excuse to get a new one!"

"Sydney, sit down, love," Jack said calmly.

"No!" She shrieked, picking up a random chair and throwing it against a wall. "I won't take orders from you! Not after you left me here!"

Jack watched as the woman broke down, falling to her knees and beginning to cry. He cautiously made his way over to her and picked her up. He sat her on his lap and let her cry on his shoulder.

Several minutes passed before Sydney got up and sat across from him once more.

"I've been looking for you for two years, since the day you left," Jack said softly. "You kept moving around, though. I went to every inn and bar in Tortuga and every owner said that yes, you had been there but now, you were gone. And since you were apparently such a good worker, they would re-hire you if you needed a place to stay."

"What would you do in my place, Jack?" Sydney asked, sadly. "I know why you're here, why you've been looking for me. You only want your bloody map back."

Jack said nothing.

"You don't have to answer," Sydney said. "I already know the answer."

"You're right, love," Jack said, ignoring her last remark. "I want you to give me the map back and there are two ways we can do that. You can give it to me nicely and no one gets hurt or I can make you give it to me. Your choice, Syd."

Sydney sighed and stood up slowly.

"I'll be right back," she muttered. She went up the stairs to her room and fetched the map. She brought it down to Jack and handed it over.

"See?" Jack asked, grinning. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He turned to leave, but Sydney stopped him.

"Wait, Jack," she said, picking up his half-empty mug of rum. "Finish your drink. Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Jack nodded and drained the rest of the drink in one swig. He gave the mug back to Sydney, kissed her quickly on the cheek and turned to leave again. Sydney, however, had other plans.

It was swift, Jack never saw it coming. His eyes rolled in to the back of him head and he fell over. Broken pieces of glass fell with him. Sydney stood behind him, holding the broken handle of the mug.

"That's what you get for leaving me here, you bastard," she spat at his unconscious form.

* * *

**A/N:** There! All fixed!


	5. Agreement

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Been awhile since I've updated this story, hasn't it? Ok, so, for some strange reason, I haven't been thanking everyone separately in this story. It's odd because I do that with my other story. So, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story:

**smartie-teri:** You are forever loyal for both stories! Thanks so much for all your reviews!

**KrysOfSorrow** Thanks very much!

**ash:** I'm glad you like it!

**Empathy Is Me:** I'm glad you didn't see it coming. It would suck to have a story that's too predictable. I like writing cliffies because it's hilarious to read people's reviews after there's a cliffy.

**MysteriousLady:** Thank you! Gotta have some good old payback! Lol.

**Wildmagelette:** Sorry for the confusion.

**LoLoMo:** Glad you're enjoying it!

**sparrow:** Thanks!

**What do you say to 3 shillings and we forget the name?:** Lol. Savvy.

Thanks you all!

Chapter 5: Agreement 

Jack awoke on a soft surface and groaned. He had an awful headache. He opened on eye and found himself on a small bed. But who's was it?

Sydney walked in to the room and sat a plate of food on the bedside table. She then turned to Jack, her hands on her hips.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up," she said. She didn't sound very glad to Jack.

"I'm sure you are, love," Jack said, a smirk on his face despite the pain in his head.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I'm glad that you're awake so that you can finally leave."

"Ouch, love," Jack said, sounding wounded.

"You deserve it," Sydney said, gathering his effects and throwing them at him. "You'll be thrilled to know that I haven't taken your map again or anything else. So, just get out of here."

Jack watched her for a moment. Bits and pieces of last night were starting to come back to him. He remembered the argument and, of course, the blasted mug. He knew that Sydney was trying to be tough, but she was hurting.

"Come with me," Jack said softly.

"What?" She hissed.

"Come with me," Jack said, louder this time. "Come on, Syd, I need a way to make it up to you. We'll go after the treasure and I'll give you a good part of it. Then, we'll just go our separate ways."

Sydney laughed bitterly. _'If only it was that easy,' _she thought.

"I don't think so, Jack," Sydney said slowly. "Of course, my decision doesn't have anything to do with you, because I'm completely over you. (_'That's a lie,'_ she thought.) I just don't think I want to go. (_'Another lie.')_ I don't need your money _('Lie.')_ and I'm perfectly content to stay in the little town I happen to be very fond of." _('Huge lie.')_

Jack just looked at her for a moment before he began to laugh.

"I counted four lies there," Jack said, chuckling. "You always were the worst liar, Syd. You shouldn't even bother with me. I know you too well."

Sydney's eyebrows shot up. "You know me? _You _know _me_? I don't think so, Jack. If you really knew me, you would know that I sure as hell didn't want to be left here."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "We're back on this again, are we?"

"Of course we are!" Sydney exclaimed. She then took a deep breath and said calmly, "I think it would be best if you left now, Jack."

"No," Jack said. "Just come with me, Syd. You said yourself you were over me, so what's the problem? It's always a good idea to have extra money, love. Come on. It's the least I can do."

"Fine," Sydney said. She needed the money more than she would care to think about. "But we have to come to an agreement. You don't touch me and don't talk to me unless necessary. Don't expect me to work on that bloody ship of yours, either. I'm just staying on it until you give me the money and then you bring me back here. Agreed?"

Jack sighed. This didn't seem like a fair deal to him.

"Fine, agreed," he said. "Pack up and let's go."

She nodded and began to pack, trying not to let it show how excited she was about this.

'Don't even think about it,' she thought. 'I'm not agreeing to go because of Jack. It's just because I get to leave this horrible place and get some money. Right?'

**A/N:** Ok, there we go. Let me know what you think. I hope it hasn't gotten too boring.


	6. Head In The Gutter

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I have returned! It's been well over a month now, hasn't it? Sorry for the wait everybody, but I've been busy with school, shopping for Christmas presents and visiting relatives! Anyway, many thanks to:

**smartie-teri:** Thanks very much! You rock too!

**The lady of the shadows:** Hello!!! Thank you so much! For me, being called a good writer is the best compliment in the world!

**LoLoMo:** Good to know that it's getting better! Yeah, I know it was short but I'll try to make this one longer.

**amanda-gurl:** Thank you!

**bananatree:** Lol. You're a very hyper person, aren't you?

**cap'n sparra:** I absolutely loved your review, so thank you very much for writing it! First, thank you for the compliment on my female characters! Wittiness and coolness are definitely qualities I strive for in these characters because where's the fun in having a totally lame character? Two, I also have some ideas of what we could do with Jack, but this is only a PG-13 story. What are you going to do? Three, thank you for the comments at the end of the review! Your compliments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Head In The Gutter**

The walk to the _Black Pearl _was a silent one. Both Jack and Sydney were engrossed in their separate thoughts. Sydney was wondering why she had ever agreed to this and Jack was fighting off temptations. At the moment, all he wanted to do was pick Sydney up and run to his cabin as fast as his legs could take him. Screw captain duties.

Jack slowly brought his arm up and wound it around Sydney's small waist. She stopped dead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sydney hissed.

Jack cringed. "I'm not doing anything, love."

Sydney raised her eyebrow and pointed at the arm that was still snaked around her.

Jack tried to look innocent, despite the naughty thoughts that were still running through his head.

"Can you not see the problem here, Mr. Sparrow?" Sydney asked.

Jack shook his head. "There's no problem. I do this with every woman I meet, love."

Jack took one look at the expression that crossed her face and instantly knew that what he had just said was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh really?" Sydney snarled. "Well then go find one of your tramps to do it to!"

Sydney stormed off and Jack sighed. This was going to be a painful trip.

* * *

Sydney stopped walking at the docks. _'Why do I care what Jack does with other women?'_ She wondered. 

Jack found her sitting at the docks, staring at the _Pearl. _He sat down beside her.

"Syd, love," he began, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sor-"

"Don't be," Sydney interrupted. "I overreacted."

Jack was surprised. This wasn't like her. He shook his head softly and decided that she must've changed over the years. A wave of guilt passed over him at the thought of her being alone for such a long time.

"She's still as beautiful as I remember," Sydney said softly, continuing to stare at the ship.

Jack smiled. "Of course she is. Just like someone else I know."

Sydney glanced at him and laughed. "Jack, that is such a line."

"Of course it is, love," Jack said, pulling her closer to him. "But it worked, didn't it?"

Sydney just laughed before getting up and pulling Jack with him.

"Come along, sir pirate," she said. "We have a treasure to find."

* * *

That night, Jack went looking for Sydney. He hadn't seen her for a while. He soon found her in the galley, talking and laughing with one of the crewmembers that she had been friends with the last time she'd been on the _Pearl_. Jack couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. 

"Come on, love," he said loudly. "We have to get you settled somewhere."

Sydney said goodbye to the crewmember and followed Jack on to the deck.

"So, where am I going to be sleeping on this little adventure?" Sydney asked, smiling.

Jack grinned. "Well, we're rather crowded at the moment so I thought that you could share a cabin with me."

Sydney raised an eyebrow as the smile faded. "Oh, really?"

The grin never left Jack's face. "Really. Unless, of course, you want to sleep out here."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sydney said, lying down on the deck.

Jack put his hands on his hips. "I was kidding, love."

"I wasn't," Sydney said, faking a yawn. "Good night, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and picked her up in his arms. She raised her eyebrows at him as he began to walk towards his cabin.

"Mr. Sparrow, may I inquire as to what you're doing?" Sydney said.

"I'm taking you to our cabin," Jack said and held up a finger as she opened her mouth to protest. "No arguments."

Sydney shut her mouth and allowed herself to be carried to the cabin and dropped on the bed. She tucked herself under the covers.

"Thank you for the transportation, Jack," she said, smirking. "Good night. And remember, you're not allowed to touch me."

Jack gave her the saddest look he could come up with and Sydney just laughed.

"That's not fair, darling," he pouted, taking off his shirt and climbing in behind her. He slung his arm around her waist and began to gently stroke her stomach. He felt her shiver slightlyand smiled.

"Mr. Sparrow, I believe you're breaking the rules," Sydney said without turning her head.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping, love," Jack whispered without stopping the movement of his hand.

"Jack!" Sydney exclaimed, turning her head to see Jack with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. "How can you be moving your hand and sleeping at the same time?"

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack muttered.

Sydney rolled her eyes and turned her head back. She tried not to focus on the feeling of Jack's hand.. She finally grabbed his hand and threw it off her. It returned instantly and after several more tries, she finally gave up and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sydney awoke to find Jack on top of her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his legs were tangled in hers and his face was nestled in her neck. It was a miracle that he hadn't crushed her yet. Sydney sighed. She had a feeling getting out of this situation wouldn't be easy. **

* * *

**

**A/N:** There you have it! Sydney's been on the _Pearl _for one day and already Jack's causing problems for her! Tsk, tsk, Jack! Anyway, happy holidays everyone! Hope you all have an awesome vacation!


	7. Forgiven

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! How has everybody been? I'm not going to mention how long it's been since I've updated for fear of getting hit with rocks and flaming objects. _Looks around at reviewers suspiciously._ Many thanks to: Hey guys! How has everybody been? I'm not going to mention how long it's been since I've updated for fear of getting hit with rocks and flaming objects. Many thanks to: 

**DugaDugabowbow:** Thanks for your review!

**LoLoMo:** Glad to hear it!

**Miss Court-A-Doo:** Thanks, babe! Wow, I've never said 'babe' to someone. It's going to take some getting used to. Anyway, thanks very much!

**smartie-teri:** Thanks! I wish you luck, although I have a feeling it's a bit too late now. Hope you did well!

**ortain:** Let's just say, you hit the jackpot when you said the word 'brownie'!

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Forgiven**

'_Ok,' _Sydney said. _'I can do this.'_

She wasn't so sure. She had told herself that she wanted Jack off of her and that she wanted to smack him around a little bit, but she wasn't completely convinced. She remembered the days when they would just lay in bed all day. As she reminisced, an ache entered her heart.

'_Don't do this,' _Sydney scolded herself as tears pricked her eyes. _'Not here.'_

Sydney blinked rapidly and started pushing limbs away from her. It wasn't turning out so well, so Sydney began to shove him roughly. He finally opened his eyes sleepily.

"What's the matter, darling," Jack muttered sleepily, before glancing out the window behind them. "It's not time to get up yet."

"Get off me," Sydney said sharply.

"Why, love?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this used to be our favourite position."

Sydney narrowed her eyes and Jack laughed.

"It was a joke, love," Jack said. "You've got to relax."

"I will relax when I get off your bloody boat," Sydney hissed. "Now get off."

Reluctantly, Jack flipped off of her on to his back. Sydney instantly got out of the bed and approachedJack's full-length mirror. She began to comb the tangles from her hair and smooth out the wrinkles from her dress. All the while, Jack propped himself on one elbow and watched her with a smirk on his face. She saw him looking at her through the mirror and spun around, facing him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" She snapped, eyes narrowed.

Jack laughed. "I remember this, love. Every morning you'd make sure you looked your best. I asked why because after all, there are only pirates here. And you said it was-"

"-how I grew up. Always having to look my best, no matter who was present," Sydney finished. "I remember."

There was silence for a moment and Jack sighed. There never used to be silences like this. He suddenly had an idea and got up, strolling over to his dresser. He picked up a large brush with soft bristles. He then pulled Sydney over to the bed, sat her down on the edge and placed himself behind her.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Sydney asked as Jack began brushing her hair slowly.

"You must remember this," Jack said. "I bought this brush for you because you hated using your fingers to comb your hair. You didn't take it with you when you left."

"You kept it?" Sydney whispered. Jack just nodded.

Jack finished brushing and tied back her hair.

"There," he said. "Finished."

Sydney looked in the mirror and smiled. Jack returned it before wrapping his arms around her. She breathed in his familiar scent and rested her head against her chest, closing her eyes. Sydney stayed like that for a minute before she realised what she was doing and leapt up.

"Jesus, Jack!" She cried. "What do you want from me? I thought this trip was just about the map and the treasure and now you're doing all of this to me!"

Jack was silent for a moment as he studied her. Then he said, "I thought it was just about the map too. I guess it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Sydney whispered.

Jack stood up. "I mean that it's more than that, darling," He approached her and wrapped his arms around her before murmuring, "I've missed you, Syd. So much. Ithink I'mstill in love with you, darling."

Sydney was already shaking her head. "No, because when you love someone, you don't abandon them to go after some treasure."

"I know that," Jack said quietly, his dark eyes sad. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done it, love, and I'm sorry."

Tears blurred Sydney's vision as she hugged him. "If you hurt me again like that," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I will be forced to castrate you."

Jack chuckled. "Fair enough."

Jack kissed Sydney softly on the lips several times before he poked his head out of the cabin door, warned the crew that he and Sydney were not to be disturbed, closed and locked the door and pulled her towards his bed.

**

* * *

A/N:** So Sydney had forgiven Jack. Bet you all saw that coming. But I mean, come on, wouldn't you forgive him too? It is Jack after all. Anyway, review! I want to know what you guys think. 


	8. Bad News

**

* * *

A/N:** I have to apologise for Chapter 7 because, well, it sucked. I don't even remember writing it but I must have been in a weird mood because it was way sappier than it was supposed to be. Blech. Anyway, because of it, I appear to have lost most of my readers. Understandable but please come back guys! I'll never write something that bad again! I promise! Lol. Many thanks to: 

**blossomlite:** Thank you so much! I'm so happy I'm inspiring you to write again!

**LegolasLvr71:** Thank you! I did read your story and it's quite good! Go read my review!

Chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bad News**

"Hey, love," Jack said as he came up behind Sydney and wrapped his arms around her. She spun around and kissed him.

"Hi, Jack," she said once she pulled away.

Jack sighed heavily. "That's Captain Jack."

Sydney laughed. "Sorry Captain," she said as she returned to mending a ripped sail.

Jack was about to say something back when Gibbs approached him and pulled him away. Sydney was curious but politely continued her work. A few moments later, Jack returned.

"Uh, Syd, can I talk to you for a second, love?" He asked.

"Sure Jack," Sydney said, smiling and following him in to their cabin where Jack shut the door and took out a bottle of rum. He offered some to Sydney but she refused.

"It's way too early in the day for me," she said laughing. She soon grew serious when she saw the grave look on Jack's face. "What's wrong Jack?"

"Gibbs has been examining the map and has re-established the location of the Fontaine des Richesses," Jack said slowly. "We're going after it."

"That's great Jack!" Sydney cried. "How far is it from here? How long is it going to take? I've never been to France but-"

"Sydney, Syd, SYDNEY!" Jack had to yell to get her attention. "Gibbs has also discovered that there are new risks and dangers. I'm sorry, love. I truly am."

"What are you talking about Jack?" Sydney asked uncertainly. Then it dawned on her. "On no! No, Jack! You can't do this to me! You promised I could go with you!"

"I'm so sorry, Syd," Jack said quietly. "It's just too dangerous."

"Please Jack," Sydney pleaded. "Don't abandon me again! Don't do this to me!"

"It can't be helped-"

"That's bullshit!" She screamed. Sydney took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I hate you. So much." She strode out of the cabin, ignoring Jack's words and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Jack was getting desperate. Sydney was denying his speech and contact. She refused to look at him or speak to him, even being in the same room with him was difficult for her to handle. At night, despite Jack's pleas, she slept in a chair with a thin blanket. If Jack touched her, even a light tap on the shoulder, she exploded and Jack was getting sick of it. 

One day, Sydney was having a conversation with Gibbs in the galley.

"Mr. Gibbs," Sydney asked politely. "Where am I getting dropped off?"

"France, lass," he said regretfully. "It is most convenient for us."

"I see," she said tightly. "When will this be?"

"In three days," Gibbs answered. He paused before continuing. "You know, none of us wanted this, especially Jack. It's just the fact that it's much too dangerous."

Sydney said nothing and Mr. Gibbs sighed just as Jack walked in. Sydney wiped her hands on her apron and strode out of the galley but Jack caught her arm and pulled her back in.

"Gibbs," he said. "If you please."

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the galley. Jack pulled Sydney over to a table and sat her down. He sat down opposite her.

"This isn't my fault," Jack began.

"So I've heard," Sydney replied coldly. "Everyone tells me you're doing the right thing. I still don't believe that."

"I'm trying to keep you alive," Jack said. "I love you, darling, and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Sydney remained unmoved.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "It's only for a short time. I'm dropping you off, fetching the treasure and then going back to France to find you."

Sydney snorted. "A good plan, Captain, to be sure. But there's one problem."

"What might that be?"

Sydney stood and leaned in to speak in to Jack's ear.

"I might not want to be found," she whispered before straightening up and leaving the galley.

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope it wasn't too dull! Review and let me know what you think of it! 


	9. The Drop off

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaccccckkkkk! Miss me? I've sure missed you guys and your reviews! Speaking of which, many thanks to: 

**blossomlite:** Thanks so much! I'm so glad I inspire you!

I know, I know, Jack is very mean. It hurt me to write that chapter! By the way, I read your story and it's very good… I reviewed and everything!

**LegolasLvr71:** Thank you so much for all your reviews! I read your story and it's great.

**LoLoMo:** Lol. I'll try, just for you!

**Koyuki 14:** Thanks! Yeah, I know, this story isn't one of my best, but I'm glad you still like it. And I'm glad I have encouraged you to write too!

**Last Petal of a Dying Rose:** Thanks, glad to hear it!

**smartie-teri:** Nice recovery! Lol. I certainly hope my story isn't forgettable! Yes, I am very happy, it's been so long since you reviewed here last!

I guess she expected Jack to give up his piratey ways, but she probably knew that was never going to happen. Of course she realises he's trying to protect her but, like most stubborn women, she believes she doesn't need protection. She just wants to be with him but, once again, he's preventing that from happening. Well, keep on wondering because you're not going to find out right away.

Thank you very much! I also think it's very important and I'm glad somebody recognised my effort to keep it errorless. I have read many stories where the grammar is dreadful and I vowed never to let my own stories be that poorly written. I'm also finding well-written (grammatically speaking) stories hard to find on FanFiction and it really is a shame. Thanks again!

Chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Drop-off**

The next three says were extremely tense. Jack had tried everything and Sydney still wouldn't speak to him. Sydney was still so mad and disgusted, she couldn't even look at him.

Sydney had found out a bit more about where she was staying. She was going tolivein a place called Roseille, which was right by the ocean. She had never been there but she hated it already.

The afternoon they reached France was beautiful but couldn't lighten Sydney's mood. The Black Pearl docked and the crew carried Sydney's belongings on to shore. Jack smiled at Sydney and took her hand, which she yanked back, causing Jack to sigh.

Once on shore, Jack led the way, describing the town as he walked.

"Roseille is a beautiful town, love, I'm sure you'll like it," he said. "It's small, but the people are lovely and it has everything you need."

Just then, Jack reached a huge, beautiful building. It was white with vines and flowers creeping up its walls. The words "L'auberge luxe" were written in loopy writing. Everyone entered the building and Sydney forgot her misery for a second. The inside was beautiful with pale green walls, beautiful paintings, luxurious chairs to sit in while waiting and a large polished front desk.

Jack approached the front desk. A handsome young man sat behind it and smiled when he saw Jack.

"Monsieur Sparrow," he said with a thick French accent. "It is good to see you again. What will you be needing today?"

"Just a room for my woman," Jack said, returning the grin and pulling Sydney to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sydney raised an eyebrow. His woman?

Jack leaned closer to the desk. "I have some… business to attend to, you understand, mate.

The man nodded quickly. "Of course. A suite will be prepared for her immediately."

"Thanks very much," Jack said straightening up and sitting in one of the comfortable chairs and pulling Sydney down with him. She didn't object. She was so tired of being angry.

"So, love," Jack began. "This is the best, most expensive inn in Roseille. The man behind the desk is my old mate, Jean. He can get you anything you need, darling."

Sydney nodded her head absently and Jack felt his heart shatter.

"I'm so sorry love," he said softly. "But I will be back for you."

Sydney just nodded again and Jack gently lifted her off him so that he could stand. He then made his way over to Jean.

"Jean," he said. "Take care of her for me, mate, ok?

Jean nodded sympathetically and Jack kissed Sydney's forehead before leaving the inn. Gibbs came up beside him as Jack and his crew were making their way back to the Pearl.

"Are you ok, Captain?" Gibbs asked and Jack nodded swiftly. "Why are we leaving so soon?"

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we find the treasure and the sooner I can get back to her, Gibbs," Jack said.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, so it's short and stinky. I had to try to make an always cheery, manwhore captain sad and in love. Much harder than it looks. Anyway, review to make me happy!

Oh, before I forget 'l'auberge luxe' means 'luxury hotel', hence the best,most expensive inn in Roseille. Speaking of which, as far as I know, Roseille isn't a real town or a real word in French but I could be wrong. If so, doesn't really matter. Now that I'm finished, go review!


	10. A Job And A Stranger

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys, how you all doing? Hope your summers are awesome so far! Many thanks to: 

**smartie-teri:** Thanks! Nah, I don't have a beta, I proofread all my writing myself. It never even occurred to me to get a beta but I don't really have any intention of getting one.

I hope so too. Yeah, it makes sense, don't worry. And thanks very much for that last little compliment.

This is for your second review. I followed your instructions and read that guy's review and damn! He's harsh! He insulted virtually every sentence in that chapter! I did not know thereare people that terrible on FF. And you know how you said as long as I don't have a Harry Potter story I should be safe? Well, I do have a Harry Potter story! If that guy reviews my story, well, I will be forced to destroy him. Lol. Anyway, you have an excellent summer break too and hopefully, I'll be reading another one of your reviews soon.

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** Unless I'm mistaken, smartie-teri was only wondering whether I have a beta or not, not recommending that I get one. Why do you think I should get one? Is my spelling really that bad?

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover:** Thank you! Yeah, you're right, that part isn't really cute and Jack is a manwhore. Yeah, I do, I'm glad that someone understands where I'm coming from with the whole Jack being in love thing. Yeah, that is funny, isn't it? Disney wasso innocent before POTC. Lol.

**LegolasLvr71:** Thanks very much!

**Sparrow's Lovely Lass:** Now, now, let's not suggest things that we might regret. Castrate Jack? That just wouldn't be a very nice thing to do. Anyway, thanks very much for the last part of the review!

**ash:** You know what? I think so too. Thanks for the review!

**Koyuki 14:** Hello my lovely reviewer! First, of course I care! Second, I'm glad you think so. Third, take my word for it, it's quite difficult. Finally, that's an interesting thought… I never thought about it like that before. People tell me they like "Feeling Cursed" better but they never say why, so thank you for doing so! And thank you again! I've been doing French for many years so it would have been pretty pathetic if I hadn't been able to say luxury hotel properly. And why would I laugh? It's sweet! I wish I could make something like that for you.

**DallyJacklover:** OK OK OK! I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT!

Chapter 10 (The big 1 0)!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Job And A Stranger**

Sydney was extremely restless. She had been stuck in the hotel for three days with nothing to do whatsoever. The first day she had been settling in and unpacking all her belongings. The second and third days had comprised of non-stop rain.

She flopped down on the bed and looked around her room. It was nice enough: lavender walls and canopy for the bed, a large wardrobe, a bookshelf crammed with books and a bedside table with a small lamp on it. She cared for none of it, though. The only place she wanted to be was on the Pearl with Jack.

Jack. It was the millionth time he had entered her mind. She was angry still but she couldn't help but worry and think about him. Was he ok? Had he found the treasure? How long would it be before he came back to her? Would he come back at all?

Sydney's thoughts were disturbed by the soft knocking on her door.

"Yes?" She yelled.

Jean entered Sydney's room carrying her lunch on a tray and set it down on her bed.

"Thank you Jean," Sydney said quietly.

Jean nodded and was turning to leave when he glanced out the window and grinned.

"What?" Sydney asked, frowning.

Jean pointed and Sydney turned to look outside. She gasped. It was bright and sunny outside.

"It's stopped raining at last!" She cried to Jean before leaping up and rushing past him.

"Wait, madame, where are you going?" He called after her.

"To explore the town, of course!" Sydney yelled over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Jean called, running after her. "You've forgotten something!"

Sydney stopped. "What is it?" She said, rolling her eyes.

Jean pulled a velvet sack from his pocket and tossed it at her. Sydney caught it and looked inside. It was full of gold. She gasped and looked at Jean for an explanation.

"A gift from Monsieur Sparrow," Jean said, grinning.

Sydney frowned, stuffed the bag inside her pocket and walked out of the hotel. So, Jack thought she needed his money. He thought that he needed to take care of her.

_I don't think so. _Sydney thought. _Not anymore._

Sydney wandered around town and eventually came across a cozy little pub that looked quite nice. She went inside and a plump old woman approached her.

"Hello there, dear," she said. "Will you be needing a room or just a meal?"

"Excuse me?" Sydney asked, confused.

"A room or lunch," the old lady repeated.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Sydney said. "I was actually wondering if there are any jobs available."

"You're in luck," the woman said. "We're looking for a waitress."

"Really?" Sydney asked eagerly.

The woman nodded and beckoned to Sydney as she started walking away.

"Follow me to the back, dear," the lady said. "You can meet my husband, Joseph. We own the restaurant together. Now what was your name again?"

"Sydney," Sydney said.

"Ok Sydney," the woman said. "My name is Alice Thomas. You may call me Alice or Mme Thomas, which ever you prefer. By the way, do you speak French, dear?"

Sydney shook her head.

"I didn't think so," Mme Thomas said. "Luckily, everyone in this town can speak English, some better than others, but everybody knows the basics. You will eventually have to learn how to speak the language, though. It makes things much easier."

"Who will teach me, though?" Sydney said worriedly. "I don't know anyone here."

"You know me," Mme Thomas said firmly. "I will teach you when the pub is empty and in between your shifts."

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully.

"It is no problem," Mme Thomas said, waving away her thanks. "Ah, here we are."

Mme Thomas led Sydney behind the bar and through a door. An elderly man was going through boxes in what appeared to be the storage room.

"Ah, Alice, the shipments for-" he began, turning around as he heard the door open. He stopped speaking when he saw Sydney.

"Who is this jolie fille?" he asked and Sydney looked at Mme Thomas in confusion.

"It means pretty girl," she muttered to Sydney before clearing her throat and addressing her husband.

"Her name is Sydney and she is interested in a job as a waitress."

"Really?" Mr Thomas said, looking at Sydney. "Do you have any experience?"

"Well," Sydney said. "I worked briefly in a few bars when I was younger and I recently worked for a year in a pub in Tortuga for a year."

Mr and Mrs Thomas both snorted at the mention of Tortuga.

"Well, I will give you a try," Mr Thomas decided. "But understand something. We do not do things like they do in Tortuga."

Sydney grinned. "That's excellent news."

Mr Thomas returned the smile before his gaze turned thoughtful.

"Tell me," he said slowly. "When did you arrive in Roseille?"

"Three days ago," Sydney answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I just remembered that a crew of pirates was here about three days ago," Mr Thomas said. He spat the word 'pirates' as if it were a dirty word. "I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"Actually," Sydney said, swallowing nervously. "They brought me here."

Mrs Thomas stared at her in shock and Mr Thomas frowned at her.

"But I assure you," she said hastily. "They dropped me off here and left me for good. I am never talking to any of them ever again."

Mr Thomas's expression softened. "That is good to hear," he said before lowering his voice. "Because although pirates arewelcomed in some parts of Roseille, they are _not _welcome here. Understand?"

Sydney nodded vigorously and Mr Thomas smiled.

"Good, now go," he said, gesturing for her to leave. "Enjoy the first day of sunshine since you have arrived. I will see you tomorrow at 8 am for work."

Sydney nodded again, thanked the couple and hurried out of the pub.

She walked down the street, wondering what to do with the pouch of gold Jack had left her. She peered inside it again and sighed. There was a small fortune in there. She looked around and her gazelanded on a man coming out of a shop across the street. She hurried over to him.

"Excuse me," she said when she reached him. "I'm aware that we don't know each other but would you like this?"

She took his hand and put the bag in his grip. He looked inside it, puzzled, and gasped before shoving it back at her.

"Miss!" He cried. "Do you know much gold is in there?"

Sydney nodded and gave it back to him.

"Please, take it," she pleaded. "I don't want it."

He stared at her and made another attempt to give it back.

"No," she said firmly, taking a step back. "I don't want it. You have it."

Without another word, she turned and walked down the road that led to her hotel. The man ran after her.

"Miss! MISS!" He called, catching up to her. "If you're not going to take the money back, at least let me buy you a drink and you can tell me why on earth you're giving this much money away."

Sydney studied the man, weighing her options. On one hand, he was a complete stranger and having drinks with complete strangers isn't the smartest thing to do. On the other hand, he seemed really nice and he was _gorgeous_. He was a few inches taller than her, had a great body from what she could see, dark brown hair and the palest, most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. Needless to say, the secondoption was the one she went with.

"Ok then," she said smiling. "But I don't know any good spots here, so I'll trust you to take me to a nice place."

He returned the smile. "I know just the place. Come on."

Sydney and her mysterious man walked down the road and Sydney grinned to herself. Maybe France wasn't so bad after all.

**

* * *

A/N:** There you go… a nice, long chapter. Review to tell me what you think and let me know what awesome stuff you guys are doing this summer! 


	11. The Perfect Gentleman

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey everybody! Summer's drawing to an end! Nooooooooooooo! Lol. Many thanks to: 

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover:** Lol. Me too!

Hey, I've seen all those movies too! That's about all I've been doing besides shopping and occasionally visiting relatives.

**littleslg:** Thank you! That's pretty cool! I've never seen it spelled like that before but I like it!

**Sparrow's Lovely Lass:** Glad to see you're calming down a tad. I know he's making you angry but you just have to forgive him because he's Jack!

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** Thanks! Yeah, it just kind of proves that she's ready to be independent and such, which is good. Lol. It is pretty fortunate!

**Princess of Pirates:** I'm glad you like it but that's not a very nice thing to say, mate. Lol.

**Spirit of the Sky:** Thank you!

**ash:** Yeah, Sydney definitely got the better end of the deal. Lol. Thanks!

**LoLoMo:** Lol. She doesn't care about the money, she wants to show that she doesn't need it! I don't know… you'll just have to wait and see.

Oh goodness! Work AND school all summer? That doesn't sound very nice! You live in Las Vegas? That's pretty cool! The closest I've come to Vegas is watching CSI!

**LegolasLvr71:** Hey! That's really cool, sounds like fun! Thanks! I totally understand where you're coming from with that so I'll cheer with you! GO SYDNEY! Lol.

**Koyuki 14:** Cheers to staying home and staying up late! That's really cool! Lion King rules! Nothing much. I've just been shopping, seeing movies and visiting relatives and what not.

Oh yes, hot dates! Lmao. I don't think so. I actually did get asked out a few times but I turned them down (gently, of course!)

Lol. Thanks!

That's ok! Lol.

Toodles!

Ps. Ok, I won't say anything! Now, go to sleep! Night!

**smartie-teri:** Hey! It sure doesn't! You'll just have to wait and see. Of course I know that but I'm not sure if I should go in to detail about him finding the treasure of just vaguely say what happened with it. Why do you think?

Well, thank you very much! You give out some good praise!

Ps. I know you were only curious but it seemed that someone else who had commented on it had done so because they thought my writing was sloppy.

Pps. Yes, let us hope. You're right about everything you said about this guy. He obviously had some problems in his life that he takes out on the innocent writers of FF. Lol, that's hilarious! That's such a great line!

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: The Perfect Gentleman**

Sydney smiled shyly. She was having a great time. The stranger had led her to a small and very friendly bar and they were sitting in a private booth while lovely people brought them drinks.

They had been sitting there for hours and Sydney had learned much about this man. His name was Nicolas and he had lived in Roseille his entire life. He was an excellent cook and owned a small café right across from the pub Sydney worked at.

The only bad thing about the situation was that Sydney had drunk a bit too much. They had been sitting there for so long and drinks just kept coming so she had kept drinking. She was now quite tipsy.

"And then he dumped me, again!" cried Sydney drunkenly. "But I ended up here which is great!"

Nicolas chuckled. "You, ma chère, are quite drunk. Come on, I'll take you home."

"I don't have a home yet!" Sydney said. "I'm staying at l'aubert luch, no, hang on, that's not it… it's, it's the hotel down the street."

"L'auberge luxe?" Nicolas asked.

"That's it!" Sydney said. "That's where I have to go!"

"All right, then," Nicolas said, getting up and helping her up. Sydney marveled at how well he held his drink... he had had quite a bit to drink but didn't seem drunk at all.

Nicolas wrapped a strong arm around her waist to support her and they walked out of the bar and down the road. Halfway there, Sydney stopped suddenly.

"I don't want to go back there," she declared. "It's nice and everything but it reminds me of Jack and I don't want that anymore."

"Well," Nicolas said slowly. "You can stay with me if you like. I won't try anything, I promise."

"You promise?" asked Sydney.

"I promise, ma belle," Nicolas repeated and Sydney nodded.

Nicolas turned and led her to his home, which was close to his café and Sydney's work. It was a small but very comfortable and cozy house. He lay her down on his bed and kissed her forehead gently. As he stood, Sydney whimpered softly.

"Nicolas, can you stay with me?" she whispered.

Nicolas hesitated for a second before agreeing. He took off his shoes and crawled in to bed beside her.

"Go to sleep, chère," he said softly.

Sydney leaned in slightly and kissed him softly on the lips. Nicolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. As the kiss got deeper, Sydney closed her eyes to savor it and passed out instead. Nicolas smiled affectionately. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep to Sydney's soft breathing.

* * *

The next morning Sydney woke up with a splitting headache. She blinked slowly and smiled as she remembered where she was. She closed her eyes again and breathed in Nicolas' sweet and slightly spicy but masculine scent. She didn't have time to drift off to sleep again before Nicolas walked in. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he said, grinning. Sydney turned over to look at him and her jaw dropped. He had no shirt on and Sydney quickly took in the hard and slightly tanned muscles of his arms and stomach.

Nicolas didn't notice her stares and sat on the edge of the bed before giving her a cup full of some sweet smelling liquid.

"It'll help with the headache you must have after you drank the town dry last night," he said, chuckling.

Sydney punched him lightly in the arm and drank the liquid in the cup. It tasted fairly good and instantly eased the pain in her head. She put the cup on the bedside table when she was finished and settled back in to bed.

"I'm going back to sleep," she murmured, already drifting off.

"Not before you eat," Nicolas interrupted before placing a tray on her lap. Sydney nearly started salivating just looking at it. There was a big glass of orange juice and a large plate full of bacon and eggs and pancakes. She devoured it quickly.

"That was delicious, Nicolas," she said appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Anytime, chérie," he said, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. Sydney pulled him closer and they kissed for a few delicious moments before Nicolas pulled back, sighing regrettably.

"You should get some more sleep," he murmured. "Its still pretty early and you'll need your energy for work in a couple hours."

"Oh no," Sydney moaned. "I forgot all about work. Wait- how do you know when I have to work?"

Nicolas smiled at her. "You never stop chattering when you're drunk. I know all sorts of things about you now."

Sydney laughed and watched him leave before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**

* * *

A/N:** There you have it. This chapter wasn't especially important to the plot but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'm trying to decide whether Sydney should stay with Nicolas or go back to Jack? What do you guys think? 


	12. Trouble In Paradise

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey everyone! I was absolutely ecstatic with the response I got for Chapter 11, which is why this story is being updated before all my other stories! Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks a lot for the praise and opinion! I'll keep writing if you keep reading!

**Slytherin Phoenix 18:** Thanks for the review!

**Princess of Pirates:** Yes, getting thrown to your pet shark would definitely be a bad thing! Lol.

**Littleslg:** Alright, thanks very much!

**Sliverpaw:** Why, thank you!

Thanks for the thoughts!

Glad to hear it!

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** Thanks for reviewing!

I think it's safe to say that it will... hehehehehehe!

**Spirit of the Sky:** Glad to hear it! Yes, she is... it's a sad day for Jack. Lol. Thanks a lot!

**blossomlite:** All of what you say is very true, which is why I'm faced with this dilemma. Lol. But I've got it pretty much figured out. Toodles! (I love saying that!)

**Sparrow's Lovely Lass:** Very sad indeed, huh? Well, that would be a tragic tale. You're mad at Sydney now? Man, my characters do not please you. Oh well, it's better to be mad at her than the wonderful Jack. However, you've got to understand that she didn't mean to cheat on Jack. As far as she knew, he was abandoning her for good. She was very hurt and the amazing Nicolas just happened to come along at the right time. Anyways, thanks very much!

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover:** Thanks for your great ideas!

**Koyuki 14:** I'm sorry, so very sorry!

Lol. I had a feeling you might enjoy that. And it's only going to get better from there… hint, hint. Lol. Just kidding (or maybe not.) I actually don't know if it's going to get better than that. Cross your fingers. Anyways, if underage readers are reading this, well, then, shame on them and too bad! My teen rating is there for a reason.

I'm ashamed to admit this, but reading about this back and forth battle you're having with yourself is quite amusing. Anyways, it is quite a problem. Jack is extremely sexy (man is he sexy!) in a kind of dark roguish way but Nicolas is very hot in his blond-hair blue-eyes way. Then, there's the question of who has the best body. Jack has such a good body in a rough working-on-my-ship-has-made-me-so-goddamn-fit way but Nicolas has an amazing body from just working out all the time. Finally, the personalities. Jack is charming and funny and intense (at times) but Nicolas is sweet and kind and intelligent. Goodness, it's such a tough call!

You're a high schooler now? Nice! How do you like it so far?

4:32? Holy crap! How are you still awake?

Lol. Stop worrying about it and go to sleep! I order you to or I'll never update again! Muahahahahahahaha!

**smartie-teri:** Lol, wow, that didn't take much thought, did it? Oh man, you just got the whole thing planned out! That's pretty amazing! I could never think of a whole second half of a story that quickly.

Well, you might have gotten a tad bit carried away but that's alright! No problem! You're not terrible, for goodness' sakes! You're wonderful! The fact that you give me your honest opinions and what you want to happen in the story is what I love about you, so quit calling yourself a git!

Ps. Well, I'm glad you think it's important. When you put it that way, it does seem important. Yay! Thanks very much!

And now, the moment of truth! Chapter 12!

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Trouble In Paradise**

Several weeks later, Sydney was just finishing her shift at the pub. She had just cleaned the bar and all the tables. She then tucked her rag away and went to find Alice. She quickly found the old woman making the bed in one of the rooms on the second floor.

"Alice, I'm done for the day," Sydney said. She was beginning to slightly pick up a French accent.

Alice turned to face her and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you so much, dear. Je vais vous voir demain."

Sydney grinned as she understood the French words. She had been studying the language with Nicolas and Alice every since her first day as a waitress in Roseille and as Nicolas' girlfriend.

Nicolas. The mere thought of him made her grin even wider. Alice laughed as she recognized the lovesick look on Sydney's face.

"You're thinking of Nic again, aren't you?" She asked, smiling.

Sydney tried to wipe the grin off her face but she couldn't. She shrugged. Alice just laughed as she turned back to the half-made bed. Since Roseille was such a small town, everyone knew everyone. Alice knew Nicolas quite well and approved of Sydney's recent choice of men.

Sydney skipped down the stairs, humming as she went and went across the street to Nicolas' café. She found him quite quickly. He was cleaning up the tables outside, wiping them off and pushing in chairs. Sydney crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek against his back. Nicolas smiled and turned around, bending his head down slightly to kiss her.

"How are you, ma chèrie?" He asked her once they broke apart.

"Very well, mon amour." Sydney replied.

Nicolas grinned and sat down on the nearest chair, pulling her on to his lap. Sydney snuggled against his warm chest and Nicolas wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments before a man Nicolas worked with came storming out of the café, jabbering in French about how Nicolas needed to get back to work. Nicolas sighed and replied that he'd just be a minute. The man stormed back inside and Sydney began to get up but Nicolas pulled her back down.

"I've still got one minute," he murmured, kissing her again.

Sydney got up again, waiting until the last possible second to break the kiss.

"You have to go back to work," Sydney said, smiling. Nicolas was about to protest but she cut him off. "I'll see you back at home."

Nicolas sighed in defeat and kissed her one last time before entering the café. Sydney watched him go before turning and walking to Nicolas' house.

'_Our house,'_ she reminded herself silently and smiling at the thought. The day after they had met, they had started dating and soon after they had started dating, they started living together.

"It just makes good sense," Nicolas had said to her. "You have nowhere to live except that hotel you don't even like, so why don't you live here with me?"

At first, it had seemed a little rushed but Sydney had warmed up to the idea very quickly. The very same day, Nicolas had gone to the hotel to pick up her belongings and bring them back to their house.

Sydney reached her home and went inside to change and to grab some money. She then went back outside and headed towards the cluster of shops nearby. She felt like shopping.

* * *

Jack directed the _Pearl _into Roseille's harbor with a big smile on his face. It had taken longer than he had expected, but him and his crew had gotten the treasure and now he could return to his woman. Just thinking of Sydney made his grin grow even wider. He couldn't wait to see her. 

Jack hopped off his ship and was about to go to l'auberge luxe when he stopped walking as an idea struck him. He thought of how angry Sydney would be at him and decided to stop at a nice little shop and buy her a gift.

Jack quickly found a lovely little shop and entered it. He browsed around for a few minutes before he stopped dead. Up ahead, not ten feet from him, was Sydney. The love of his life. She was so beautiful. His heart ached when he saw her. He had missed her so much.

Jack turned away before she saw him. He wanted to surprise her back at the hotel. Jack scanned the objects in the aisle he was in and found a lovely necklace with a large blue, teardrop jewel on it. Jack grinned. It would match her eyes exactly. It was perfect.

He picked it up, quickly paid for it and exited the shop before Sydney noticed him. He then made his way over to l'auberge luxe and went inside. Jean was sitting at the front desk and looking over some papers. Jack went up to him.

"Hey Jean," he said. Jean's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Monsieur Sparrow!" Jean exclaimed, shaking Jack's hand firmly. "It's good to see you. How did your... business trip go?"

"Very well, thanks," Jack grinned.

"That's excellent news," Jean said, returning the grin. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

Jack was a bit taken aback. "I want you to unlock Syd's room for me, of course. I bought her something and I want to surprise her when she gets back."

Jean suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Umm, Monsieur Sparrow, there's been a slight change with Madame Sydney's living situation."

"What? What is it?" Jack said, frowning. "Has she changed rooms?"

"Well, not exactly," Jean said slowly. "She's, uh, not living here at all anymore."

"Excuse me?" Jack said, his eyebrows raised.

"She's not living here anymore," Jean repeated.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Jack said.

"She checked out weeks ago," said Jean. "Nicolas came and picked her stuff up."

Jack's eyebrows shot up even more. "Nicolas?"

"Yes," Jean said. "He runs a small café across the street from where Madame Sydney works. They've been dating and living together for- uh, for weeks."

Jean began to stammer towards the end because of the positively terrifying look that was clouding over Jack's features.

"Where do they live?" Jack asked in a low and furious voice.

"Uh, just down the street," Jean said, shaking slightly. "Right beside Nicolas' café."

As soon as he finished, Jack turned on his heel and stormed out of the hotel,nearly breaking the door off its hinges.

* * *

Sydney opened the front door of her house and went inside, humming as she went. She had bought a pretty little red dress for herself and a brown beaded bracelet for Nicolas. 

"Nic?" She called as she closed the door behind her. "Are you home?"

Silence.

"Nicolas?" She called again.

No answer.

Sydney shrugged, not too worried about it. He was probably working a little later than usual. She set her purchases on the kitchen table and was about to make herself a cup of tea when she heard a floorboard creak nearby. She turned slowly but no one was there.

"Nic?" She said. "Is that you?"

There was still no answer.

Sydney turned back to her tea when she felt a presence behind her that made the hairs on her neck stand up. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to struggle but it was useless. Sydney suddenly felt warm lips on her neck and she melted in to the familiar touch. She turned her head, giving the lips more access and moaned quietly. She waited until the hand left her mouth and the arm loosened its grip slightly before she pushed herelbows backwards as hard as she could. The startled figure stumbled backwards and landed hard against a wall. Sydney was upon them in an instant and had their hands pinned above them.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked harshly.

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm going to end it there for today. That was a really long chapter! I'm proud! I was going to tell you who the person is in this chapter but then I decided not to. Hehehehehehehe. Who do you think it is? 

By the way, here are the translations for this chapter and the previous chapter:

**Je vais vous voir demain** - I will see you tomorrow

**Ma chère **- My dear

**Ma chérie** - My darling

**Ma belle** - Sweetheart

**Mon amour** - My love


	13. Unwanted Visitor

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! I think you've waited long enough to find out who's in the house, so I shall now tell you. Well, after I thank the reviewers, of course! Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** I'm glad you liked it so much! I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but I decided to be mean last chapter. I'm sorry. Dog the bounty hunter, you say? Never heard of it but that's ok. All that matters is that you're threatening to have me hunted down so I'm just going to hurry up and finish thanking everyone so that I can update and keep living.

**Koyuki 14:** So happy you enjoyed it. I'm glad I creeped you out, that just amuses me very much. I have no doubt that you would let Jack come stay at your house in a heartbeat… tsk, tsk, naughty girl. I'm not cruel. After all, I'm updating, aren't I? Exactly. Oh, by the way, I have a new story that I published literally ten minutes ago that's just waiting for a review from you. If it sounds interesting to you, of course. I'm pretty unsure about it though because I've never written anything like it before.

**Kelly:** Thanks!

**Anna:** Thank you so much! I'm actually in the middle of a few books… I'm just too lazy and busy to finish them. Someday, though.

**Princess of Pirates:** I shall, I shall.

**smartie-teri:** I'll have you know that my jaw actually dropped when I saw the size of this review. I didn't read it before now but I have a feeling that my story is about to be absolutely picked apart in a second. Let's see, shall we?

Don't worry about disappearing. I knew that you'd come back eventually. And I definitely get where you're coming from with the schoolwork amount.

Thank you! I know you're really rooting for Jack in this story, as you've not-so-subtly hinted in the past reviews but I'll tell you this, it's not looking good for ol' Jack.

I never actually thought about that before but you're right. Jack is usually always the person that cheats. Well, not here he isn't. I'm proud to say that I'm original.

Hmmm, you seem awfully confident that you know who Mr. X is. Yes, the choices are few, but you could be wrong. You never know…

Well, thanks on your input on everything. There are a lot of things you brought up though so I'm not going to address them all, that would take far too long. I definitely get where you're coming from though. My writing on just doesn't seem to be very good. Like, the writing in these stories is quite different from my original stories and essays and stuff, I have NO idea why. It's pretty strange and rather unfortunate but I'll try my best to make it better.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unwanted Visitor**

"What do you think you're doing?" Sydney asked harshly.

Nicolas looked shocked. "I just wanted to surprise you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sydney said, sighing and releasing him. "I thought you were someone else and you just scared me is all. I've bit a bit jumpy lately, I don't know why."

Nicolas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry I scared you, chérie. You need to relax. Come on, I'll give you a massage."

Sydney grinned and allowed herself to be slowly led in to the bedroom. She hopped on to the bed, relaxing completely and letting her eyes droop shut as Nicolas began one of his famous massages. The massage eventually progressed in to… other but equally fun things.

* * *

Jack stalked down the road, a fury that he had never known coursing through him. She was dating someone else? She was living with someone else? The wench would pay. And whomever she was dating was a dead man. 

The café and the small, cozy house next to it were right before him now. Jack, his blood boiling, stormed up to the front door and pounded on it as loudly as he could.

* * *

Sydney awoke with a jerk. She looked over at Nicolas' naked form and tried to figure out why she'd awoken. Then she heard it. The insistent pounding on the front door. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on one of Nicolas' shirts, whichreached down to mid-thigh on her. She hurried out of the bedroom as the loud banging continued. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called to whomever awaited her outside the door. She reached the door at last and unlocked it before yanking it open. She didn't recognize the man before her at first because his head was lowered and his face hidden by his hat.

"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously and the person lifted his head at last, causing Sydney to gasp loudly and jump backwards. Jack smirked at her reaction.

"Hello, love," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yes I do mind!" Sydney cried in a hoarse whisper. She wanted to yell and scream but couldn't risk waking Nicolas up. That would bring the situation down from bad to worse. She tried to slam the door on his face but Jack stuck his boot in the doorway and was inside the house with the door closed behind him before Sydney could even blink. Jack took his time to look around the lovely little house before settling his gaze on the shocked woman before him.

His love looked good. She was still as thin and pretty as ever, except she was much more tanned now and her hair had grown longer. Jack almost snorted at what she was wearing: an obviously male shirt that barely covered her. His eyes darkened in further anger as he realized what she had most certainly just been doing. He crinkled his nose in disgust. He could even smell it on her.

Wary eyes watched Jack as he examined her. Sydney stood still, not daring to move. It took one glance at his face to know how upset he was and she didn't want to do anything that might set him off. She watched the emotions flicker through his eyes and felt a gut-wrenching stab of guilt. Hurt, pain, betrayal and fury all rested within the deep brown depths. His eyes darkened even more, now a steely black, when he saw what she was wearing. Sydney wished desperately that she had gotten dressed before she had answered the door.

"So," Jack said, his icy tone making Sydney flinch. "You're a whore now."

Sydney's eyebrows shot up and she felt anger of her own. "Excuse me? I'm a whore?"

"We were doing great and you threw it away for some random bloke you found on the street," he said, shaking his head.

"We were doing great?" Sydney repeated incredulously. "Jack, you left me! Again! What did you bloody expect? I wasn't going to wait around for you forever!"

"I told you I was going to come back for you," Jack said dangerously quietly. "I had one thing to take care of and then it was going to be all about you. Wasn't that enough?"

Sydney felt her anger disappear as she heard the hurt in that question.

"Jack," she said, sighing. "I'm so sorry. I was going to wait for you but then I met Nicolas and I-well, I'm in love with him. It just happened."

"It just happened," Jack said dully. "How could you do this to me, Syd? I love you so much. I wanted this to work so badly."

"So did I, Jack. But it can't. I'm with Nicolas now." Sydney looked down for a second and when she looked back up, there were tears in the pirate's eyes. She suddenly felt tears prick at her own eyes and stepped forward, pulling Jack in to a hug. After a second's hesitation he hugged her back tightly.

"I can't lose you, love," he whispered in her ear. "Not now."

"You already have," she whispered back and Jack drew away from her.

"Don't do it," he warned her. "Don't you dare choose him over me."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Jack was about to respond when he was suddenly slammed against the wall.

"So," snarled Nicolas, pinning the pirate against the wall. "You are the infamous Jack Sparrow. The one that caused my Sydney so much pain."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack retorted, shoving Nicolas off of him. "And I believe it's you that's causing her pain right now. She wants to be with me so I think it would be best for everyone if you stepped aside."

Nicolas punched Jack in the face, knocking him to the floor. He jumped on top of him and the two began a fierce fight. Sydney attempted to pull Nicolas off but the much stronger man just pushed her back.

"Nicolas, stop it!" She yelled. She went ignored by both men as they continued to fight. Suddenly, Nicolas was on the ground and had Jack's dagger digging in to his throat.

"I should kill you right now," he spat, dark eyes flashing. "But I won't because that would upset my love over there. She seems to hold some kind of affection for you. Why is beyond me but all that matters is that now that I'm back, she'll realize how lost she's been without me. Just wait."

With those words, Jack jabbed Nicolas hard enough to draw a little blood before straightening up, kissing Sydney gently on the cheek and leaving the house.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, I know, it's not very good but I'm pretty sleepy right now so it'll have to do. Please review! And check out my new story if you like HP. 


	14. Friends

**

* * *

A/N:** Hallo! How's everyone doing? Marvellous, I hope! It is vacation, after all. Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Glad you liked it! I would gladly take Jack too! Sigh, if only. Yeah, he's a tad angry but I think it's kind of sweet that he's standing up for Sydney and fighting for her. Granted, he could have done it a bit better but whatever. It's the thought that counts, after all.

**Princess of Pirates:** Kill yourself? Wow. I wouldn't kill myself but I'd feel pretty shitty. I'd burst in to tears and hug him and such. Just like you and Sydney.

**Ace's Buddy:** Lol, I'm glad you think so. Thanks so much! Yeah, I'm cheering for Jack too. Like so: GO JACK! WE LOVE YOU JACK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Just like that.

**Renajah:** I used your ideas? Really? Oh, I didn't know that. Lol. I'm glad you're happy about it, though. Yeah, he's really hurting now. I'm sorry I did that, but it had to be done.

**Koyuki 14:** So we meet again! Muahahahahahah! Ok, I have no idea why I just did that but whatever. Anyways, I'm sorry I upset you so much. Yeah, I feel bad for Jack too even though this is potentially my fault (you know, writing the story and all) but whatever! Ok, I'm joining in on yours and Jack's hug. Group hug!

**Kelly:** Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Friends**

Sydney stood still for a second, completely shocked, as she watched Jack leave. She then snapped back to reality and grabbed a washcloth before rushing over to Nicolas' side.

"Oh, Nic!" She cried, pressing the washcloth down on his neck. The wound wasn't very deep so it wasn't long before the flow of blood stopped. "Are you okay?"

Nicolas nodded and slowly got to his feet. He bandaged his neck before turning to Sydney.

"Why didn't you wake me up as soon as he got here?" He asked angrily. "And why were you hugging him?"

"Nicolas, please!" Sydney said. "The man is in love with me. He just found out that I'm involved with you and he's a wreck!"

"He didn't look like a wreck," Nicolas muttered childishly.

"Oh, stop it," Sydney grinned before approaching him and encircling her arms around his waist. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're the only one I want."

As she said it, Sydney knew it wasn't entirely true. The whole time Jack had been gone, she had never stopped thinking about him, even when she was with Nicolas. But her lover believed it and grinned back at her.

"Good," Nicolas said. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Sydney nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the bedroom.

* * *

Weeks passed and Sydney's levels of stress and wariness steadily increased. Everywhere she went, there he was, watching her. She saw him in shops and since he was staying in one of the rooms at the pub, he was always there when she was working. His eyes never left Sydney and it was putting her on edge. 

One day, Sydney entered the pub to start her shift and unsurprisingly, there Jack was, sitting in a dark booth with a mug of rum in hand. She sighed and put on her apron. There were few other customers so it took little time for her to attend to them. Before long, she knew that she had to go over to Jack and face himas he was still a customer and she need to see if he wanted anything else.

She walked over to him slowly, avoiding his eyes for as long as she could. When she walked gently in to the table, she knew there was no place else to go and lifted her gaze to meet his. Jack had a strange expression on his face, his eyes searching hers for something neither one of them could identify.

"Can I get you anything else, Captain?" Sydney asked softly.

Jack continued to study her for a moment before shaking his head. Sydney began to walk away but stopped herself. She would not, could not, leave things like that. So she turned, marched up to Jack's booth and sat down opposite him. He seemed slightly surprised that she had returned but said nothing. A rare occurrence for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Why are you doing this, Jack?" Sydney demanded. "Why are you making this harder? It's not easy for me either, you know!"

Jack said nothing still, just watched her, causing Sydney to sigh.

"You look like shit," Sydney said. And it was true. He had lost weight and there were bags under his eyes. Obviously, he hadn't slept much or eaten much in days, possibly weeks.

Sydney had expected Jack to stay silent but much to her surprise, he chuckled.

"I suppose I do," he said.

"Why?" asked Sydney. Jack shrugged.

"You've been watching me, following me," continued Sydney. "It's driving me insane!"

"I want you back," Jack said, leaning forward and staring at her intently.

"And staring at me all day long is going to do that?" Sydney cried. She then took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Look, Jack, you have to listen to me. I'm with Nicolas now. We're happy. So you need to back off."

"Why should I?" Jack challenged. "I know you're lying when you say you're happy, love. I can see it in your eyes right now. You may love him, but you love me way more."

Sydney could say nothing and Jack sat back triumphantly.

"Maybe I do still love you," Sydney said, finally pulling herself back together. "But I can't forgive you. No matter how much I may love you."

"I'm sorry I left you, love," Jack said gently. "You can never understand how sorry I am. The whole time I was gone, the only thing I thought of was you and getting back to you. You can ask any member of my crew, I spoke only of you the entire time."

Sydney shrugged, as if this information meant nothing to her. But it didn't mean nothing.

"Jack, you need to go home," Sydney said. "Go home and stop bothering me."

"Home?" Jack repeated. "Where's a pirate's home?"

"On his ship," Sydney answered. "Go back to the _Pearl_. Go sail around the world. You haven't been at sea for so long and you don't belong on land."

"Maybe not," Jack said. "But I could. I would give up the _Pearl_ and live on land if that's what made you happy, if that's what you wanted."

Sydney was shocked. Had just offered to give up his beloved ship and to live on land? It was unbelievable. He loved that ship and hated living on land, away from his true love, the sea.

"Look, Syd," Jack continued. "I love the _Pearl _and I love the sea, but I love you more. And I know you love me too. Why isn't that enough? Why can't you give it another shot?"

"I-I don't… know," Sydney said uncertainly, staring in to Jack's pleading eyes. She then shook her head. "No, Jack, I can't."

Disappointment shone in Jack's eyes as he nodded slowly.

"Alright, I understand," he said. "But can we at least be friends?"

Sydney considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," she smiled. "Listen, I have to finish my shift but why don't we get together after?"

"Sure," Jack grinned. Sydney hadn't seen that grin in ages and she had missed it. It made her feel weak inside, as if she were about to melt. Jack grinned even wider and winked, knowing and recognizing the effect he had on her. Sydney just whacked him lightly on the shoulder and stood up to finish her shift.

**

* * *

A/N:** Alrighty, listen up guys. I want to reach the one hundred mark for reviews really soon because this story's taking a little longer to get there. So please, review! 


	15. Continue

**

* * *

A/N:** Howdy darlings! I am sick. Blech. But it means that I get to stay home from school and update my stories, so score! Many thanks to: 

**anon:** Yes, my writing definitely isn't historically accurate and I'm sorry if it bothers you. I find it hard to write like that but I'll try! Thanks for the help!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Lol, you're so funny! I too would absolutely fall apart if I saw Jack in that tragic state, so I'm glad it's not me. I'll be sure to see that Sydney gets your advice, who knows if she'll heed it though? Thanks for reviewing!

**Renajah:** Thanks!

**Koyuki 14:** I'm glad that you like it so much! So you think you know what's going to happen, do you? It seems that my attempts to block my mind from you have failed! Nooooo!

**Princess of Pirates:** Glad you're anticipating it so much, thanks for reviewing!

**my-echo:** Thank you very much, you're encouragement and tips for improvement are hugely appreciated. I'm aware that my dialogue is a huge flaw, as it is quite modern. I said this to another reviewer as well, I'll try to tighten it up a bit. I'm thrilled you still like it, despite the dialogue. Aha, so we have another crazed fan girl on our hands. We can smell our own, lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: Continue**

Sydney had met up with Jack right after finishing work. They had supper and talked, increasingly drunkenly, in to the wee hours of the morning. They had then parted reluctantly, Jack returning to his room in the pub and Sydney stumbling home to be confronted by a furious Nicolas who demanded to know where she had been. Sydney couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, so she told him instead that she had gone out with a few of the girls she worked with.

"I was in need of this, Nic," she had told him. "After seeing Jack again, I've been becoming increasingly stressed and I simply needed to relax." Nicolas' features had instantly softened and he had pulled her in to a hug, apologizing and kissing her gently.

That had not been the end of his behavior, however. Sydney had once again become addicted to Jack, going out and seeing him more frequently. This provoked more and more fights between her and Nicolas, which led to Sydney not wanting to go home, which led to her staying out later with Jack, which led to longer, more intense arguments with Nic. It was a vicious cycle and Sydney was caught up in it.

* * *

It was past dawn and Sydney and Jack were huddled in a booth in a bar, drinking continuously. Sydney knew that she shouldn't be doing this and that she and Jack shouldn't have a friendship based merely on going out and drinking, but she couldn't stop it. 

"I… I suppose I ought to return to my ship," slurred Jack. "I've not seen my crew in a while."

Sydney laughed, finding that hilarious.

"You shouldn't leave," said Sydney. "You ought to stay with me for a little longer."

"I want to, believe you me, love," said Jack, standing and pulling Sydney up with him. "But I need to get back to my crew and you need to get back to your wanker."

Sydney whacked him gently on the arm and began to walk to the exit, Jack behind her. Suddenly, she stopped and Jack walked right in to her.

"Oww," he whined. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to return home," said Sydney softly. "I can't."

"What are you talking about, love?" asked Jack, turning her around to face him.

"Every day, when I come home, Nicolas and I fight," explained Sydney sadly. "We just argue bitterly for hours. We're not like we were."

Jack pulled her in to a hug, hating that she was in pain.

"So don't go home tonight," he whispered in to her ear as he stroked her hair. "Come back to the _Pearl _with me. Allow yourselves the chance to cool down."

Sydney thought about it. What Jack was saying actually made sense. If she and Nicolas took a break from each other for a day, perhaps things would be better tomorrow.

"I suppose I could," Sydney said slowly. Jack grinned and led her to his ship. Once on board, Sydney greeted each member of the crew and caught up with them for a few hours before she and Jack retired in to the Captain's cabin. Jack walked in and plopped down on the bed but Sydney remained by the door, unsure.

"Perhaps I shouldn't sleep in here with you," she began but Jack waved her comment aside.

"We've slept in the same bed a million times, love," said Jack. "Stop worrying, have some rum."

Sydney caught the bottle he threw at her and allowed herself a small smile. Perhaps there wasn't any harm in sleeping in Jack's cabin, she had done it many times before after all. Sydney dove on to the unoccupied side of the bed and uncorked her bottle of rum, taking a sip. She had never been a huge fan of rum but had somewhat come to like it through Jack and through working in taverns for so long.

Jack smiled at her sudden presence and uncorked his own bottle of rum while slipping an arm around Sydney. Before long, both were quite inebriated and kissing passionately. It took a few minutes for Sydney to build up the will to pull away.

"This is wrong," she stated, yet she savored in the taste of Jack, the mix of rum and salt along with his own sweet and natural flavor. It was the taste that she had missed so much.

Jack traced her lips with his own, his warm breath blowing against Sydney's face, causing her to sigh pleasantly. "Then how come it feels so bloody good, so bloody right?" Jack murmured.

"Jack… please…" said Sydney.

"Please what?" Jack taunted, his voice low with desire. "Stop or continue?"

Sydney pondered it for a moment. What was she doing? She was with Nicolas, a great man who made her happy.

'_Not lately,'_ a voice inside her head said.

'_So we've hit a rough spot,' _thought Sydney._ 'That is no reason to be unfaithful.'_

'_Face it, you still love Jack,' _said the voice.

'_Yes, but I love Nicolas too,' _responded Sydney.

'_Not nearly as much as you love Jack,' _countered the voice._ 'He's the love of your life, don't let him go._

Sydney didn't respond to that. The voice was right, as insane as that sounded. She did love Jack much more than Nicolas. And if she didn't do something now, she would lose Jack forever. It was something she couldn't risk.

"Continue," breathed Sydney, focusing on the feeling of Jack's wicked tongue tracing her lips before moving down to her neck.

A deep sound came from the back of Jack's throat. "Good girl," he growled before leading her in to a world of intense feeling, of heart stopping pleasure, of pure bliss.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review because this story is beginning to come to an end and I'm feeling pretty sad about that! 


	16. Explosion

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello there lovely people! I'm finally updating this story, which is good because it's much overdue. Many thanks to: 

**Princess of Pirates:** No you didn't, it's spelled fornication. I don't really understand what you're saying though. You said, 'But don't comment fornication.' Did you mean don't commit fornication? If so, I think it's a little too late. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stacey Lofton:** Why thank you! I would quite like a certificate, but that information is much more useful! Eek! Very exciting business! By the way, that end part was just hilarious! I think I'll name her Eve, that's so funny!

Aw, that's mean. Why do you want that David Krumholtz guy so much? You can have him, I'd much rather have Jack! Yummy!

Wow, that's pretty morbid, but quite original!

**Abby3592:** Thanks so much! Yes, actually, I've written four other stories and I would also love for you to read them!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Glad you liked it, thanks!

**Anna:** Unfortunately, all things end eventually. I'm having a bit of conflict about the sequel business because, while I would like to write a sequel, I have another POTC story that I would like to write a sequel for and only one of the stories will actually get a sequel, should I decide to write one. (Jack it wearing me out guys!) So, the problem is which story I continue because I like both stories in different ways and I have a bunch of different reviewers for each story who I would like to please. Oh man, that was tiring to write! Thanks so much for reviewing and sorry I rambled on so much!

**Renajah:** O-k, don't quite know what that beginning part was, but thank you very much for the rest of the review! I love that you love it so much!

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: Explosion**

Sydney awoke with a start the next morning. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were half open and she had a sleeping Jack hanging off her waist. Her head throbbed with pain as the late morning sun streamed in. Sydney squinted, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Suddenly, she realized that she was on the _Pearl_, in Jack's cabin and in his bed, with him nearly on top of her.

And then the bomb hit her. She began to recall what she had done with Jack, how she had been unfaithful to Nicolas. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now… She felt the urge to vomit. How could she have done this to a man she cared for? How could she have let this happen?

Sydney jumped out of bed, ran out to the side of the ship and was promptly sick over the edge and in to the water. The crew stared at her but looked away when Jack lumbered outside, wearing nothing but trousers. He made his way over to Sydney and pulled back her hair, stroking her back and whispering to her. When she calmed down a bit, Jack turned to the nearest crew member.

"Water!" He snapped and the man ran off, returning momentarily with a mug of water. Jack handed it to Sydney, who rinsed out her mouth and took a drink.

"I'm terrible," Sydney whispered to herself, handing the mug back and putting her head in her hands.

"Why, love?" Jack asked gently. Sydney started, as if for the first time realizing that Jack was there.

"Stay away," she warned, moving back from him. "You're the reason I betrayed the man I love. Stay back."

"But Sydney-"

"No!"

There was a moment of silence before Sydney turned and ran off the ship. Jack called her name but she kept running, weaving around people, who looked at her as if she was insane. Sydney stopped when she reached her home and only then did she realize that she was completely nude. Sydney blushed. So the stares were explained.

She ran quickly in to the pub and in to the back, where she kept a spare set of clothes… drunken men had the tendency to vomit and Sydney simply couldn't always get out of the way in time.

Sydney dressed and attempted to make herself look presentable before trudging out, ignoring the glances she got from her employers and their customers. She kept her head down and sped home. She hesitated as she reached for the doorknob but worked up the courage to open the door.

And there he was, sitting at the kitchen table, fully dressed as if he were about to go to work. He looked exhausted, angry and devastated.

"You've stayed out late before, certainly," he began shakily, looking at her. "And I had my suspicions. But _never_ have you stayed out the entire night without telling me. In fact, you've never even stayed out the whole night before at all. And now, chérie, my suspicions all but consume me."

"Nicolas, please…"

"I know where you were and what you were doing," Nicolas continued, his voice becoming even more unsteady. "I know you were with _him_. And that you were unfaithful to me."

Tears slid down Sydney's face. She couldn't make any words come out.

"I would have done anything for you," said Nicolas. He sounded close to tears. "Loved you like no other man could."

"You still can, Nic," started Sydney.

"How dare you insult me that way!" Nicolas shouted, jumping. "All I see in my mind is the image of the two of you together. I can even smell him on you! How can I ever touch you again knowing that he's tainted you?"

"Please listen to me," Sydney pleaded, hurrying over to him and sinking to her knees in front of him as he slumped back down on to his chair, exhausted. He hadn't slept properly in days. "It didn't mean anything! I had a bit too much to drink and things got out of hand, that's all!"

"It does not take a genius to know that that is not all," murmured Nicolas. He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek and Sydney closed her eyes as more tears escaped. "I would have gone to the end of the earths for you."

"Don't," sobbed Sydney, resting her head on his lap.

"If only you'd love me the way I have loved you," he continued, his voice so low she could barely hear it. Nic stroked her hair and furrowed his brows to stop from crying. Sydney lifted her head to look at him.

"I love him," she whispered. "I wish it was not so but it is."

"I know," said Nicolas. Hearing her say it was nearly his undoing. "Did you ever love me?"

"More than you'll ever know," said Sydney. "He… he just does something to me."

Nicolas sighed heavily.

"I should destroy him," he said. "But then you'll never be happy." Sydney said nothing and there was silence. They stayed in this position for hours without saying anything before Nicolas eventually pulled himself up.

"I will leave Roseille," he said, gathering a few large bags from the bedroom. "It is too much to be reminded of you everywhere I go in this town. I have packed everything that it of value to me and I have someone to look after the house until it is sold."

"But Roseille means everything to you!" Sydney argued, standing as well.

"It did," Nicolas agreed. "Until you became everything to me." Sydney nearly began to cry again.

Nicolas approached Sydney and, dropping his bags, embraced her for a very long time before kissing her chastely on the forehead, gathering up his bags and walking out the door. Sydney could only watch him leave before sinking down to the floor and crying all the tears she had left.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	17. Touch

**A/N:** Hello hello! Wow, I got lots of reviews for the last chapter! I'm so happy! Many thanks to:

**Princess of Pirates:** Aww, really? I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, I feel bad for doing it to him. Thanks for reviewing!

**SimplyNorma:** That's pretty funny. I love to see such excitement!

Why thank you! I have every intention of continuing!

**A Real Life Fallen Angel:** Wow, I am so incredibly flattered. Thank you! I'm thrilled that you're enjoying it so much!

**Sentinel Sparrow:** I couldn't help but laugh when I started reading your review. That's just such a funny way to begin. And yes, they're all wrecks. Sigh.

**Stacey Lofton:** It sure did! That scared the bejesus out of me! Keel haul, huh? Yup, that's pretty effective too. Hmm, you've got a point there. Digress away, my dear. I do it all the time. It's my theory that the most interesting people in the world are digressers.

Dance on it? Interesting. Nope, that didn't make much sense. Ah well. Yes, she does. Foiled this time, but who knows what lies ahead.

Lol, sounds good. Whew, I'm glad to hear that. (Now, that guy has some pretty great hair, but I don't know if it's the sexiest celebrity hair. I mean, let's take a moment to observe/drool over some Johnny Depp pictures. He has amazing hair!)

**CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow:** Oh, I'm so happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal:** Aww, she's very grateful for the hug. That's what she really needed. You'll just have to read and find out. Thanks for reviewing!

**smartie-teri:** Oh my God. I met your perfect standards? I think this is the happiest I have ever been. Thank you so so much! I like to think that I've improved at least somewhat in my writing. I can't even read some of the stuff that I wrote more than like two months ago because the way I write is constantly changing and some of the stuff I wrote before seems like such shit. Anyway, thanks again! It means so much to me!

**A Poetic Fantasy:** Okay, first of all, I really like your name. Secondly, thank you very much! I'm really happy that you like it! Perhaps a tad over emotional, but who cares? It's not necessarily a flaw. Depending on how you look at it, it can be a great thing. Like in this situation, for instance. It gets you more in to the story.

Thanks again! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Chapter 17!

**Chapter 17: Touch**

Jack watched from the doorway, the sight of Sydney crying ripping his heart to pieces. He wanted to go to her, pick her up and comfort her, erase all her pain, but something held him back. He didn't know how she would react if he approached, let alone touched, her. There was no telling if she would accept him or blow up as she did a few hours prior. And so he waited.

It didn't take long for Sydney to wear herself out, and soon, she had fallen into an unhappy, restless sleep. It was then that Jack entered and gently picked her up in his arms. She was so young, as light as a feather, and it wrenched at Jack's heart. It was too much pain for such a small person.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Jack walked across the street to the pub where Sydney worked. He calmly and quietly explained to the owners that Sydney had to leave Roseille, so she would not be coming to work the next morning. They were remarkably understanding and the woman called Alice whispered to the sleeping Sydney in French before kissing her farewell on the forehead.

Jack took Sydney to the _Pearl_ and set her down gently on his bed. He tucked her in and brushed the hair from her face lovingly before exiting the cabin. He instructed his crew to be extra quiet to avoid disturbing her and they all gave soft ayes before returning to their chores.

Jack headed over to the helm and steered the _Pearl,_ the ship known as his own true love. Well, not anymore. The ship was now one of his two true loves. Jack frowned as he worried about his other love. He desperately hoped that she would recover. He wanted her to forget Nicolas. He wanted her to love only him.

The sun was low in the sky when Sydney at last stirred. She was disoriented and shook her head to clear her mind, but the only thing that did was cause all the memories to come flooding back. She let a few lone tears fall. Her heart ached with every beat. She couldn't even think straight anymore. Why did she have to be in love with two men at the same time? No good was coming of it. When she had one, she wanted the other. No matter what she did, no matter who she chose, she and one of the men were always hurting.

She stumbled out of bed and the cabin, into the quickly fading light of the sun. She slowly made her way over to Jack, who had been watching every single one of her movements since she'd walked out the door.

"Sydney?" He asked. His voice was very soft, soothing. "You alright, darling?"

"I-I need a… bath," Sydney said, concentrating on each of the words.

Jack nodded and waved over one of his crewmembers.

"The lady here requires a hot bath, savvy?" He said. The crewmember nodded curtly and left to attend to it. Jack turned to Sydney. "It'll be just a moment, love. But besides that, do you need anything?"

Sydney shook her head and threw her hands out to steady herself as the ship lurched. Jack caught her and she instantly took a step back from him.

"I'm going to… go to the cabin," she said, walking away from him before he could say anything. Jack watched her leave, his brow furrowed.

Sydney stepped into the piping hot water and slid completely under. It burned but she relished in the feeling. After a moment of letting her muscles relax, Sydney slowly began to wash her hair and body with coconut scented soap that Jack had bought her ages ago. Once she had finished, she merely sat back with her eyes closed and let the water envelop her.

Jack entered the cabin a short while later and smiled at the sight of Sydney relaxed in the bath. As he passed the tub, he gently caressed Sydney's shoulder, which caused her to flinch in the water.

"Sorry, love," said Jack. "I thought you heard me come in."

"I did," said Sydney. Jack frowned but didn't say anything. He sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. He sat in thought for a moment before stripping down and grabbing himself a bottle of rum. Jack downed it quickly and crawled under the covers.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Can you close your eyes while I get out?"

Jack looked at her questioningly. She had lost any modesty she'd had around him ages ago. Where was this coming from?

"Please," she whispered. Obediently, Jack closed his eyes and listened to her step out of the tub. He had a strong urge to peek, but he didn't want to upset her, so he waited until she said it was okay to look. Jack opened his eyes and saw her dressed in a long nightgown. That was a bit odd. She usually wore something smaller or nothing at all to bed.

Jack got out of bed and called for his a few of his crewmembers to dispose of the tub and used water. They did so immediately and once again, it was just Sydney and Jack. Sydney slipped under the covers of the bed and Jack followed suit. As he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she drew in a breath.

"Jack," she whispered. "Could you not touch me? Just for awhile. Please."

Jack's heart broke as she uttered the request.

"Sure, Syd," he said softly, before rolling over on to his other side.

And they drifted off to sleep, not touching, both with hurting hearts.

**A/N:** Review!


	18. The Past Is Never Far

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the input! Many thanks to: 

**simplynorma:** Yes, I know. I'm sorry that it upset you but I'm happy to hear that the story's really getting a reaction from you! Thanks for reviewing!

**aj sparrow:** Goodness! I had no idea it would affect people this much, but I'm so glad that it is, even if it's in a sad way. I will always keep updating so long as people keep reading.

**Miss Captain Jack Sparrow:** Well hello! Don't apologize! You're being nice enough to find time to read it now, which I really appreciate! I'm so glad you're enjoying it and I agree with you. Some communication is definitely in order here. Thanks for the review!

**inluvwithdanielradcliffe:** Thanks!

**My True Love:** Yes, it certainly is. Who do you think is the better choice?

I read your story and reviewed and everything!

**amber turner:** So glad to hear it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chicaga:** Thank you very much! I shall!

Alright, here's chapter 18! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 18: The Past Is Never Far**

Sydney sat completely motionless, save for the occasional movement of her hand as she turned the pages of the novel she was reading. She was curled up on the window seat in the captain's cabin, enjoying the pale morning sun.

Jack was frustrated. Several days had gone by and Sydney was remaining so silent, so nervous. She still didn't like being touched and, while Jack wanted to be supportive, he was still just a man. He ran over ideas in his head yet again, trying to figure out a way to cheer up his lover. Suddenly, the perfect idea sprung to his mind. It was so devastatingly obvious, why hadn't he thought of it before?

Sydney jumped as Jack came barging into the cabin. She frowned and closed her book.

"Syd!" He cried excitedly. "I've got it!"

"Got what, Jack?" She asked. Her voice had gotten very soft over the last few days.

"A plan to cheer you up!"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Sydney asked, shaking her head.

"Listen, love," he said, kneeling before her and taking her hand, ignoring her flinch at the contact. "You're not yourself. You haven't been since Roseille. And I miss the lass that I fell in love with. I need you back, Sydney."

Sydney looked at him thoughtfully before taking her hand and very softly trailing it down the side of Jack's face. The slight contact made Jack the happiest he'd been in awhile.

"So what's your plan, Captain Sparrow?" Sydney asked gently.

"Port Royal," he grinned. "I think it's time to visit Will and Elizabeth."

Sydney felt a twinge in her stomach. She had met the couple when she and Jack had been together the first time around and she had gotten along with them very well. The only problem was that she and Will liked each other quite a lot, perhaps too much. There had been an undeniable attraction between them that they had tried desperately to hide.

_

* * *

__Flashback_

_Sydney stood at the railing of the ship, watching the moon's reflection on the dark water._

"_Sydney," Will said quietly from behind her and she jumped._

"_Oh, Will," she laughed, turning to face him. "You startled me." The smile disappeared at the grave expression on his face. "Will? What's the matter?"_

"_Elizabeth and I came aboard this ship three weeks ago," began Will. "And since then, you and I have become good friends. But… I cannot help but feel more than that."_

_Sydney watched him carefully._

"_I love my wife very much," he continued unsteadily. Sydney wondered if he had been drinking. "But I am very attracted to you."_

"_Will," Sydney said quietly. "I feel the same way."_

"_You do?" Will asked, surprised._

"_Of course I do," smiled Sydney. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_There had been a slight pause and then suddenly, they were kissing. It did not last long, but the damage was done the very second their lips met._

_Sydney pulled away with a gasp. "What are we doing?"_

"_I don't know," Will said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, let's just forget about it, alright?" _

_Sydney nodded numbly and watched as Will walked away._

They had continued being close friends afterwards and never spoke of the kiss again, but the memory had lingered in their minds and formed a slight tension between them. When the time had come for goodbyes, Will had hugged her and looked at her with such meaning in his eyes. She hadn't forgotten it and wouldn't any time soon.

* * *

"Sydney? You okay?" 

Sydney snapped back to reality and looked at Jack, feeling slightly guilty. She had never told Jack about the kiss and was certain Will hadn't told Elizabeth either.

"Do you not like the idea?" Jack asked, disappointed.

"No, it's not that, Jack," Sydney said. "I love it. Let's go to Port Royal."

Jack's face lit up and he hugged her before bounding out of the cabin. Sydney sighed and rested her head on the wood behind her as she looked out the window at the morning sky.

* * *

The voyage to Port Royal was a short one from their current location, but Sydney had what she hoped was enough time to mentally prepare herself. 

As they steadily approached Port Royal, she became more and more nervous. She hadn't seen Will in almost two years. What was she going to say? What was going to happen?

Slowly, Sydney allowed herself to get close to Jack again, much to his delight. Thoughts of Nicolas were gradually replaced with thoughts of Jack and of Will.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the cabin and landed on the bed, where Jack lay sleeping, his arm around Sydney, who was thinking. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few days. Her anxiousness kept her up. 

"Captain!"

Jack jerked awake at the pounding on the cabin door.

"What? _What_?" He muttered, eyes half open.

"The crew wants to speak with you, Jack," Sydney murmured.

Jack groaned and rolled out of bed. He stumbled over to the door, clad only in trousers, and threw it open.

"What is it?" He asked, yawning.

"We're about an hour from Port Royal, captain," the crewmember said.

"Excellent. Thank you."

Jack returned to bed, grinning like a fool.

"We're almost there," he said, kissing Sydney gently. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sydney smiled. She bit her lip. Almost there.

* * *

"Come on, love, hurry!" 

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Jack. They're not going anywhere."

She walked calmly down the streets of Port Royal as Jack bounded excitedly in front of her. It was a brief walk to their friends' house and soon, they were knocking on the front door of the beautiful home.

Elizabeth came to the door, opened it and promptly started screaming.

"Jack! Sydney!"

She threw her arms around each of them in turn.

"It's so good to see you!" She cried. "Come in, come in!"

"Why, thank you, love," Jack smirked, taking Sydney's hand and leading her inside.

They went into the sitting room and got comfortable while Elizabeth called for Will. He said he'd be there in a moment and Elizabeth returned.

"How have you two been?" Elizabeth asked. "It's been so long."

Jack and Elizabeth launched into a lively conversation about Jack's pirate adventures while Sydney fidgeted. She had the sudden urge to look up and when she did, she found herself staring into deep brown eyes.

"Hello William."

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	19. Temptation

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello hello. I hope everyone's holidays are amazing, safe, relaxing and lots of fun! And now, I have returned with a brand spankin' new chapter! Many thanks to: 

**My True Love:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!

**A Real Life Fallen Angel:** Thanks very much! Well, here you have it.

**house plus cuddy:** Lol, I'm thinking that you're excited, perhaps?

**blossomlite:** You'll soon find out. He certainly, certainly is. Well, that's true, I suppose, but Will's a good candidate. Bye for now and thanks for the review!

**a-k-a-amber:** Gasp, I know, it's exciting! Good job! Thanks!

**ilovejacksparrow121** Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes! I made a favorites list!

**kagomesdance** Wow, thanks so much! I'm really happy that you like it so much! Yay, 10 out of 10! Oh, that makes me happy!

**Princess of Pirates:** Lol, so terribly sorry! Here's an update, though!

Chapter 19! (Oh man, I'm on 19 already??)

**

* * *

****Chapter 19: Temptation**

He looked good. Oh, he looked _so _good. Sydney bit her lip as she laid eyes upon Will. He was tanned, lean, toned and healthy. His teeth were straight and white, his hair longer and shiny. It looked so soft. His lips were curved up into a slight smile and she just wanted to go to him and kiss him…

"Will, good to see you mate!" Jack exclaimed, getting up and clapping Will on the back.

"You too, Jack," Will said softly, hugging his longtime friend. He then turned his gaze to Sydney, who had stood up and cautiously approached.

"Syd," he said, his voice still so soft.

Sydney gulped. For a second, time stood still. She then closed the gap between them and hugged Will tightly. He responded immediately and wrapped his arms securely around her.

"It's so good to see you," Sydney whispered into his ear.

"This may look suspicious," Will murmured as they continued to embrace.

Sydney laughed and drew back. She glanced at Jack, who was talking animatedly with Elizabeth again. He looked over and grinned at her. Sydney tentatively returned the smile before turning back to Will.

"I don't think they noticed," she said in a low voice.

"I think you're right," said Will, smiling.

"I've missed you, Will," Sydney mumbled.

"Me too," he said, his smile vanishing. A look of such intensity replaced it and Sydney could hardly bear to look into his eyes.

"Jack," she said suddenly. He looked over. "Will and I are going to take a walk. You know, catch up."

"'Course, love," he said. Jack came over and placed his hands on either side of her face. He kissed her softly. "Be safe, aye?"

"Aye," she said, smiling. "William here will protect me."

Jack chuckled. "No doubt he will." He kissed her one last time before returning to Elizabeth.

Sydney took Will by the hand and led him out of the house.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because if we stay together in the same room for too long, our respective partners are going to pick up on something," said Sydney as they walked away from the cozy home.

"Yeah, I suppose," Will agreed. He paused. "Syd, what are we doing here?"

"I don't know, Will," Sydney said, turning to face him. "All I know is that I have never wanted you more." With that, she took his face and began kissing him. He responded after the shock of her bold move wore off.

"Sydney," Will murmured, pulling away eventually. "He was just kissing you. I can practically taste him on you."

Sydney sighed. "What do you want me to do, Will? I can't deny this and neither can you."

"I know that," said Will, exasperated. "Look, I don't know how things are with you and Jack but Elizabeth and I are going strong. We want a child soon."

"Wow," Sydney muttered. "A baby."

"I wasn't expecting you to show up on my doorstep," continued Will, running a hand through his hair. "I've been trying to forget… this, whatever this is."

"Perhaps it's best that way," said Sydney, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "My relationship with Jack has been… unsteady. We've both hurt each other and things are just getting back to normal. I don't want to hurt him again."

"So let's try to bury this then," Will said gently. "Come on, we should get back." Will touched her arm lightly and Sydney felt jolts go through her.

"This is not going to be easy," she groaned.

* * *

"There you two are!" said Elizabeth as Sydney and Will walked in the door. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to. Jack and I were just discussing how long you and Jack will be staying with us, Syd." 

"Staying with you?" gulped Sydney.

"Yes," smiled Elizabeth. "We figured that it was silly for you to come all this way just to have to leave again. So what do you think? Two, three weeks?"

"Two or three weeks?" Will and Sydney both gasped.

"What?" Elizabeth said in confusion at their identical looks of horror. "What is it?"

"Um," Sydney said, quickly trying to come up with something. "Won't it be dangerous for Jack to be in a place where's he's extremely wanted for so long? The longer we're here, the better the chances of him getting caught and no one wants that." Will smiled at Sydney in relief. She winked subtly.

"Oh," Elizabeth said disappointedly. "I never even thought of that."

"I'll be really careful, love," Jack cut in. "I promise."

Sydney looked at Jack's hopeful face and sighed.

"Alright," she said. "We'll stay."

Jack and Elizabeth both gasped in excitement and group hugged Sydney. Will looked at the sight before him with an eyebrow raised and a look of amusement on his face.

"But only for a few weeks!" Sydney hollered above Jack and Elizabeth's excited noises.

* * *

A few hours later, night had fallen and Sydney sat alone in her and Jack's temporary bedroom. She was reading one of her favorite books when a soft knock sounded. 

"Come in," she called, not looking up from her novel. When the person entered but said nothing, Sydney glanced up and her breath caught. Will stood there, wearing nothing but trousers.

"Not fair, Will," Sydney said breathily, taking in his gorgeous physique. Will just chuckled. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"In bed," Will said. He observed her. "Where's Jack?"

"Gone for awhile," she said, shrugging. "He's probably at his favorite bar."

"He has a favorite bar in Port Royal?"

"He has a favorite bar in every town," Sydney said, one eyebrow raised. Will laughed. "Are you off to bed then?"

"Yeah, pretty soon," Will said softly. "Just came to say goodnight."

"Is that all you came for?"

Will looked back. Sydney was back to reading her book. At his silence, she looked up at him.

"Don't," he said quietly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't tempt me."

Sydney observed him for a minute. She then returned to reading.

"Okay, Will," she said. "Whatever you say."

She let out a soft gasp at Will's sudden weight on top of her. He grabbed her book and threw it to the side. He then pinned her down and caught her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Didn't know you liked it rough, Will," Sydney panted as she broke the kiss.

Will just grinned and captured her swollen lips again. Sydney moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his bare back. Will groaned deeply and kissed her harder, tracing his callused hands up her quivering stomach. He got higher and higher as Sydney arched her back and then he stopped.

"Will?" Sydney gasped.

"I've got to go," he said, his breath coming out in pants. "Elizabeth will be wondering where I am."

"You're a tease, you know that?" Sydney sighed.

Will smiled and pecked her on the lips. He turned to leave but paused.

"That's the last time, I promise," he said, leaving the room.

"Sure it is!" Sydney called and she heard his faint chuckle. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "This is really not going to be easy."

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	20. Sweet Tea And Fire

**

* * *

A/N:** I decided to update this story because I got a pretty good response for the last chapter, which I'm ever so happy about. So, without further ado, many thanks to: 

**ilovejacksparrow121** Uh, yeah! I'd say so! It's certainly my dream!

I sure did! Thank you! And thanks for the thanks for the thanks! I've noticed that as well, which is why I make sure to answer reviews. After all, the reviewers are very important!

**Zetsumei:** Lol, that's a tad harsh, but very true, I suppose. Thanks for reviewing!

**Indian Wolf:** Thanks very much!

**Princess of Pirates:** Well, I can't honestly say that I blame you. Bad Sydney, poor Jack. Thanks for the review!

**My True Love:** Hmm, very interesting. Not many people are happy about this current situation, but I'm glad someone is! Thanks!

**Second Star to the Left:** Goodness, I'm glad you like it so much! Yeah, I really like the name too. I actually named the character after a friend of mine who's a pretty cool person. Thanks for your review! (I really like your name, by the way).

**blossomlite:** Um, I guess? I certainly hope I didn't leave a big gap in the story. I hate it when I do that! Entertaining in a good way or a bad way? Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

****Chapter 20: Sweet Tea And Fire**

"Good God, Syd," Jack panted, lying back on the bed and pulling Sydney's nude, sweat coated body towards him. "You're non-stop lately. Maybe we should come visit the Turners more often. What say you to that?"

Sydney laughed. "I don't know, Jack. I miss the sea already."

She felt a jolt of guilt as the lie slipped out of her mouth. The truth was she couldn't stand to be around Will much longer. Keeping her eyes – and hands – off him was a tricky task, one she didn't want to have to do again any time soon.

"Aye, I know what you mean, love," said Jack longingly. "The sea's home. But she's not going anywhere."

"I know," Sydney said, chewing on her lip. "But if you want to take more trips to land, we should try new places."

"That's a good idea," Jack said, sleepiness having suddenly found its way into his voice. He nuzzled into Sydney's neck and promptly fell asleep. Sydney, however, was wide awake. When she was sure Jack was immersed in a deep slumber, she crawled out of bed and wrapped herself in a short robe. She crept out of the bedroom and ventured down the stairs, into the darkness of the kitchen. She went rifling about, looking for something to quench her ever present thirst.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view, but you might want to put something else on."

Sydney jumped and turned to glare at Will, a hand over her racing heart. He was grinning at her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she hissed.

"Shouldn't you?" Will said. "I would have thought that you'd be very tired. It never ends with you two." If he was feeling any jealousy, he hid it well.

"It works off tension," Sydney grumbled, turning to reach for an apple. She felt Will come up behind her.

"Tension, huh?" He murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders, his chest against her back. He moved his hands slowly, working the knots out of Sydney's muscles. She closed her eyes and her head lolled to the side.

"Yes, tension," she whispered. "And you're not helping."

William chuckled. "Oh no? Alright, I suppose I'll go back to bed then."

Sydney watched as Will left, her eyes narrowed. Every time they were in the same room as each other, the sexual tension skyrocketed. Sydney always had to work it out with Jack later just to stay sane. Will seemed completely unaffected. Jack and Elizabeth were completely oblivious.

She rubbed her forehead in frustration. It irritated her. She was running around like some fiend, pulling Jack into their bedroom – or any other available room, for that matter – every two seconds while Will appeared to be indifferent. She chewed her lip and put her apple down, abandoning the kitchen to go upstairs and wake up Jack.

* * *

Early the next afternoon, the two couples were in the sitting room, enjoying the pale sunshine, sweet tea and light conversation. They spoke of the weather and Will's job and the events happening in the small community of Port Royal. Meanwhile, Sydney was boring holes into Will. Whenever he caught her eye, he just smiled pleasantly and fixed his gaze somewhere else. 

"We're really enjoying it here, huh Syd?" Jack was saying, turning to his lover and giving her a small wink before taking her hand and clasping it in his lap. Sydney gave a sideways glance at Will and saw that he had stiffened ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm so glad, Jack," Elizabeth said warmly, smiling at Will as he slid an arm around her waist. "I think it's good for you too to be on land every once in awhile. Whenever you want to come back, don't hesitate. We'll be here."

"That's generous, love, isn't it, Syd?" said Jack. Sydney was staring unblinkingly at a small piece of loose fabric on the couch in between Will and Elizabeth's legs. "Sydney?"

"What?" She asked, jerking back to reality. "What is it?"

"I was saying how generous it was of Elizabeth to invite us back any time we wanted," Jack said, frowning.

"Oh, yes," Sydney said, smiling vaguely at Elizabeth. "Of course it is. Very generous indeed." As Jack and Elizabeth continued their discussion, Sydney found her smile slipping and her eyes drifting. She caught Will's gaze for only half a second but it was enough, enough to catch the fire in his eyes, enough to burn her.

As Sydney watched Jack and Elizabeth shortly afterwards, as they cleared the dishes and chatted amicably, she wondered how it was possible that they weren't picking up on what was happening between Will and her. They were both quite intelligent people, it wasn't plausible that they were simply too ignorant to see it. Perhaps it was that it was just so unlikely, so completely unbelievable, that despite what they may have been seeing, they just didn't think anything of it. Perhaps they saw it, frowned and then abruptly shook their heads and smiled, realizing the absurdity of the suspicion that had suddenly formed in their minds.

Before she knew what was happening, Jack and Elizabeth were gone, leaving Sydney and Will alone in the room. He was standing stiffly about five feet from her. Sydney was still sitting where she had been the whole time.

"It bothers me," William said suddenly, shattering the silence. "I didn't think it would but it does."

"What does?" Sydney asked.

"Him," Will said. "Touching you."

"Didn't take you for the jealous type, Will," Sydney joked. When Will didn't respond, she frowned. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Will didn't answer and Sydney found herself getting to her feet and approaching him, almost cautiously.

"Will? Why?"

He turned so quickly, so abruptly, that she jumped. He advanced on her and grabbed her face in his rough hands. He kissed her hard, fire pouring from him into her where their lips met. Sydney couldn't help leaning into it and responding just as heatedly. There was something in his touch, his kiss, that she couldn't resist, that couldn't be matched.

"I don't know," he said breathlessly, breaking the kiss. "Goddamn it! I don't know!"

Sydney looked up at him and saw the anger, the heat and confusion in his eyes. She stroked the side of his face, kissing him gently.

"I don't either," she said softly. Just looking at him, his soft skin, his warm, expressive eyes, she couldn't not touch him. She couldn't not kiss him and not feel the heat, the euphoria, of his touch, of _him_.

"I love him," Sydney said, surprised by the sudden well of tears in her eyes. "I love him very much."

"I know," Will said, his eyes holding hurt but sympathy. "And I love her."

Sydney nodded and Will swept the tears from her cheeks. And then he was kissing her again, soft at first but growing harder by the second. He pushed her backwards and then on to the couch, their lips never parting. Their passion grew and articles of clothing were thrown. Will eventually tossed Sydney's undergarments aside, knocking to the floor Elizabeth's box of sweet tea. Neither noticed. Their movements were too intense, their gasps too loud. They couldn't notice.

Sydney closed her eyes and felt Will's lean body moving above her. She ran her hands over his silky hair, his strong shoulders, his muscular back, and she could think of nothing but him as he filled her senses, more and more until they both reached their torrid peak.

As they came down from their euphoric high, Sydney held Will to her and felt stabs of guilt at her insides. She furrowed her brow, closed her eyes tightly and stroked her lover's hair, trying not to think of the one she had betrayed. They didn't speak for a long time but Will was the one to eventually break the thick silence.

"But I think I love you too," he whispered.

Sydney couldn't speak for a moment. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to reply but froze when she heard a loud gasp and the sound of a teacup smashing. Sydney shook with fear and dread as she slowly turned her head to identify the visitor.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	21. Surprise

**A/N:** Guess who's baaackkk? Yup, it's me. And I have a new chapter after about a million years of leaving you guys hanging. Chapter 21!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Surprise**

Sydney wished she could just freeze the moment. Or crawl into a hole and die. Or do anything as an alternative to turning around and seeing who had caught her and Will in the act. It was either Elizabeth or Jack and both options were horrifying. She turned slowly and saw not Elizabeth, not Jack, but… the maid.

"Oh, Lord!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry! I was just coming in to clean up. I didn't mean to… interrupt."

"Mary, it's alright," Will said soothingly. "I just need you to not speak a word of this to anyone, especially Jack or Elizabeth. Can you do that?"

"I don't know, Mr. Turner…" she said uncertainly.

"Well, decide now," Will replied crisply. "I need to know if I should be looking for a new maid."

As soon as she knew her job was on the line, Mary was on board.

"Of course, Mr. Turner," she said quickly. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you," he said warmly. "I appreciate that."

"But if I may make a suggestion," continued Mary. "Mrs. Turner just went upstairs to show Jack the room for the baby and I hear them on the stairs now. They're coming."

Sydney felt a sick feeling in her stomach at the mention of the baby, but it was quickly replaced by horror. She and Will scurried around, picking up and yanking on articles on clothing scattered around the room.

"I can't find my trousers!" Will said in a panicked whisper.

Sydney looked at his terrified expression for a second and promptly burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Will hissed. "You wouldn't find this so funny if you were the one without pants."

"Well, luckily, I do have pants," Sydney said, smiling.

"Help me look!"

"Will, there's no time," Sydney said, the footsteps getting alarmingly near. "Hide in the closet!"

She pushed him over to the closet and shut him in, silencing his groan. A split second later, Jack and Elizabeth emerged, chatting happily.

"Hey, Syd," Jack said, smiling and kissing her. "Where's Will?"

"Oh, Will?" Sydney said in a high-pitched voice. "Ummm, I don't really know…"

Jack and Elizabeth gave her identical quizzical looks.

"I believe he said he was going for a walk," she said quickly.

"Oh, alright then," Elizabeth said. "I guess we'll meet up with him later." She sat down on the couch and promptly stood up again. "What am I sitting on…?" She grabbed the object half under the couch cushion and half sticking out. It was Will's pants. There was a moment of dead silence.

"Are those Will's?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they are," Elizabeth said. There was another pause. "I really wish he wouldn't leave his clothes lying all over the house!"

The tension was gone and Sydney laughed in relief.

"Some of men's habits you just can't break, huh, Syd?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah," Sydney agreed. "It's not just men, though. I guess we all have habits we can't break."

* * *

A week later, Jack was lying leisurely on the bed while Sydney was in the tub. She had been feeling quite sick recently and baths helped a little.

"How are you feeling, love?" Jack asked.

"Alright," Sydney replied. "It's so strange. It's always horrible in the morning, but then it disappears as the day goes on."

"That is strange," Jack mused. "Well, I'm sure you'll be good as new in a few days."

"I hope so," murmured Sydney. It was most peculiar. Whatever sickness she had was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Usually, she would be sick all day for a few days and then she would feel better, but this was keeping her sick and vomiting in the morning and healthy in the afternoon. As she was washing up, something occurred to her.

"Jack, what day is it?"

"Um, Thursday," he said. "Why, love?"

"Just wondering," she replied. That was odd. Her courses were regular, so she should have started by now, but…

Oh, no.

Sydney tensed with horror. No blood. Vomiting in the morning. Feeling sore and sick. Oh, how could she have been so blind?

"Jack, I need some water, I'll be right back," she stammered, getting out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel.

"Alright, love, don't be long," he said, winking.

Sydney scurried down the stairs and found Will sitting alone with a drink in his hand. He looked rather haggard, and Sydney knew it was from keeping their secret. They had slept together only twice more since the time they had been caught by Mary, but every time was more dangerous than the last. They were determined to keep it absolutely under wraps, but it was difficult to control themselves around each other.

"Syd," he murmured. "Hi."

"Will, we've got a serious problem," she said grimly, sitting down at the table across from him.

"What?" he asked, instantly alert. "Has one of them found out?"

"No, worse."

"What is it?" he said, horrified.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:** Review!


End file.
